Crossing the lines
by Bonzai Fluorescent
Summary: S'entraîner à la course avec son supérieur, ça n'allait pas vraiment à l'encontre de la loi de non fraternisation... n'est-ce pas ?
1. Chapter 1

_Conseil de lecture : à l'image de notre principale protagoniste qui aime courir avec de la musique motivante, je ne saurais que vous recommander de faire la même chose pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :)  
Quelques idées : Mika - Starring at the Sun / **Owl City et Hanson - Unbelievable** (si vous voulez, en plus, une chanson qui décrit parfaitement votre enfance dans les années 90 ^^) / Walk the Moon - Shut up and Dance... ou autre musique bien entraînante qui vous plaira.  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _BF_

 **Crossing the lines**

Gauche, droite, gauche, droite, gauche... Une pression sur le bouton de la petite télécommande reliée à ses écouteurs pour passer à la chanson suivante. Parfait : la voix de Mika était assez entraînante pour trouver la motivation nécessaire. Plus que 3 km pour terminer son semi-marathon ! Elle en était capable, non ?

Sam inspira une grande goulée d'air frais, et se força à ne pas tenir compte du point de côté qui commençait à apparaître dans son flanc gauche. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite. Il suffisait juste d'avancer en mettant un pied devant l'autre. Elle souffla calmement et accéléra.

§

Le Garden of the Gods était absolument magnifique. Ce parc de Colorado Springs comportait de nombreuses formations rocheuses aux couleurs chaudes et aux formes étonnantes : comme si l'on avait greffé un petit morceau du Grand Canyon en périphérie de la ville.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait, bien sûr. Le parc était l'un de ses spots de jogging favoris.

Tout en marchant lentement pour reprendre son souffle et faire diminuer son rythme cardiaque, Sam regarda les alentours. De nombreux autres coureurs parcouraient les allées, mais on trouvait également des familles, des adeptes de la marche nordique, ou encore des photographes amateurs occupés à immortaliser les roches et les animaux qui peuplaient le parc.

L'endroit n'était toutefois pas bondé, et restait suffisamment calme pour qu'elle puisse apprécier d'y faire du sport.

La contemplation du lieu était fort agréable, mais elle n'allait pas pour autant en oublier ses étirements, sous peine de quoi ses muscles ne manqueraient pas de se rappeler à son bon souvenir le lendemain : courbatures garanties !

Elle avisa une roche de hauteur moyenne sur le bord du chemin qui convenait parfaitement, et commença par étirer ses ischio-jambiers.

Alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour maximiser l'effet de l'étirement, elle remarqua un jogger qui venait de la dépasser.

Grand et athlétique, l'homme portait un t-shirt gris foncé à manches longues, moulant, et qui mettait bien son dos en valeur. Il portait aussi un de ces bonnets respirant qui vous tenaient les oreilles au chaud tout en laissant s'évaporer la sueur. Pour ce qui était du bas, il n'avait pas opté pour un collant en lycra comme la majorité des sportifs du jour, mais avait choisi un pantalon de survêtement noir plutôt classique.

Dommage, songea Sam avec un léger sourire un coin, le type avait l'air plutôt pas mal, mais avec ce survêt', elle ne pouvait pas évaluer la courbe de ses...

 _Hé ho, on se calme, ma fille_! pensa t-elle, cette fois-ci en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour se moquer d'elle-même.

Si elle s'en trouvait réduite à mater les fesses des sportifs du dimanche, c'est qu'elle était tombée bien bas !

D'un autre côté, et à sa décharge, il fallait dire que la paire de fesses qui l'intéressait le plus lui était également interdite par le règlement de l'US Air Force... songea t-elle avec amèrement.

Ah non, elle n'allait pas gâcher la fin d'une bonne matinée de sport en recommençant à ruminer des pensées qui ne menaient nul part ! C'était aussi inutile que déprimant, et elle n'avait pas envie de s'adonner à ce genre de masochisme ridicule aujourd'hui.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées néfastes, et attrapa son talon gauche : il était temps de passer aux quadriceps.

§

Après avoir étiré tout ce qui était potentiellement source de courbatures, Sam entreprit de redescendre vers le parking : une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle marcha une bonne centaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter...

Le joggeur de tout à l'heure était à une vingtaine de mètres, et il enchaînait les pompes. Les mains sur l'herbe, il soulevait son poids avec une facilité tout à fait étonnante... enfin, pour le sportif du dimanche lambda, bien sûr. Nul doute qu'un militaire aguerri habitué à ce genre d'exercice aurait fait aussi bien.

Le ballet hypnotisant des montées-descentes ne dura toutefois par longtemps... car le joggeur se retourna promptement... pour enchaîner sur une série d'abdos ! Manifestement, cet homme était en grande forme.

Sam inclina la tête de côté... ce type avait quelque chose de familier, elle en était certaine, mais avec le bonnet et les lunettes, il était difficile de voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle se rapprocha lentement, suspicieuse. Ce n'était tout de même pas...

"Mon Colonel !" s'exclama t-elle, enjouée.

En 7 ans de travail ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'elle le croisait par hasard en dehors de la base ! Il fallait dire que Colorado Springs était une grande ville, et qu'elle sortait assez peu.

Celui-ci se rassit, et fronça les sourcils, cherchant durant quelques secondes d'où venait l'appel, avant de poser ses yeux sur Carter. Il se releva rapidement et vint vers elle.

Il s'arrêta, et Sam se demanda soudain si le choix de son équipement était catastrophique... ou au contraire très judicieux. O'neill la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, et elle se sentit soudain quelque peu mal à l'aise dans son t-shirt moulant et son legging : ces deux vêtements ne laissaient en effet que peu de place à l'imagination, et étaient fort éloignés des uniformes ternes dans lesquels il la voyait habituellement.

Son supérieur détourna rapidement le regard pour revenir vers ses yeux.

"Je vois que nous avons les mêmes occupations, Carter !"

"En effet... mais, je ne vous savais pas fan de course à pied, Mon Colonel" sourit-elle.

Elle était tout simplement contente de le croiser ici, loin des couloirs gris de la base, et de converser d'autre chose que de Goa'ulds et de Réplicateurs. Oui, ça lui faisait bêtement plaisir !

"Eh bien, il faut croire que je suis un homme pleins de surprises ! Et vous... ? Ça fait longtemps que vous pratiquez ?"

"Quelques années, oui."

"Et, vous venez souvent courir ici ?"

"Ça m'arrive ... enfin, quand George nous laisse une perm', bien sûr !" plaisanta t-elle.

Et voilà, à peine deux minutes qu'ils discutaient, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ramener le sujet "SGC" sur la table. Quelle idiote ! Ils étaient effectivement en permission, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'O'neill avait envie d'entendre parler d'autre chose que de leur travail.

Jack hocha la tête, semblant ne pas trop savoir quoi ajouter.

"Bon... vous descendiez aussi, Carter ?" dit-il,indiquant le parking en contrebas d'un mouvement de tête.

"C'est ça."

"On y va ?"

Un étrange sentiment de familiarité avec son supérieur la traversa durant un instant. " _On y va"_...

"Oui, bien sûr."

Ils descendirent en silence.

C'était prévisible,évidemment. A la base, lors de leurs moments de pause ( _enfin, quand il venait passer une tête dans son labo pendant qu'elle s'acharnait sur son travail !_ ), ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais rarement de choses très personnelles, et Sam réalisa, un pincement au coeur, que le Jack O'neill qui vivait en dehors du SGC était un quasi inconnu pour elle. Quels films regardait-il ? Ses livres favoris ? Ses plats préférés ? Elle l'ignorait...

Ils s'arrêtèrent près du pick-up de Jack. Celui déverrouilla le véhicule avec sa clé.

"Et bien, Carter... c'était un plaisir. A lundi ?"

"A lundi !" répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Intérieurement, elle regrettait que la conversation n'ait pas duré quelques minutes de plus. Juste quelques minutes...

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, et Jack s'engouffra dans le véhicule.

Regardant le pick-up s'éloigner, Sam soupira, et se dirigea vers sa propre voiture.

§

Gauche, droite, gauche, droite, gauche, droite... Inspiration, Expiration !  
Sa main droite chercha et trouva rapidement la télécommande sur les écouteurs, et monta le son. Owl City, rien de mieux pour renforcer sa motivation !

Les températures avaient encore baissé depuis la semaine précédente, et Sam aussi avait opté pour un bonnet aujourd'hui, lequel laissait dépasser ses mèches blondes.

Aujourd'hui, son programme était d'effectuer une course de 10 km à allure raisonnable. Pas question de faire un semi marathon toutes les semaines, elle aurait été trop épuisée pour être efficace en mission.

Se laissant porter par le rythme, elle se dirigea vers une zone du parc qu'elle n'avait encore jamais exploré, et...

Quelqu'un lui administra une gentille tape dans le dos et la dépassa en courant.

"Alors Carter ? Je pensais que vous courriez plus vite que ça !" fit O'neill par dessus son épaule, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

La jeune femme sentit une onde de plaisir s'épanouir en elle. Elle enleva ses écouteurs, et accéléra pour le rattraper.

"Encore vous, mon Colonel !"

"Et oui, Carter, encore moi ! J'ai trouvé l'endroit plutôt sympa, alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas revenir ?"

L'astrophysicienne lui sourit. Qui sait, la beauté de l'endroit n'était peut-être pas la seule raison pour laquelle il était revenu ? Enfin, il ne s'agissait pas de se lancer dans des interprétations hasardeuses.

"Vous courrez toutes les semaines ?" interrogea t-elle.

Ils avaient naturellement accordé leurs allures, et courraient à une vitesse raisonnable, ce qui lui permettait de parler sans problème de souffle.

"J'essaye, Carter, j'essaye... vous savez ce que c'est, quand on rentre complètement crevé..." Il laisse sa phrase en suspend un instant, sembla hésiter, puis enchaîna : "Enfin, peu importe. Ça vous dirait qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, aujourd'hui ?"

"... avec plaisir, mon Colonel !"

"Et bien, c'est parti, Major !"

Et il accéléra, la laissant avec un sourire flottant sur le visage.

§

"Ça va finir par devenir une habitude, Carter..."

L'onde de chaleur désormais familière se répandit dans tout son corps.

Cette fois encore il l'avait rejoint pendant sa course et était venu se placer à ses côtés, sans un bruit.

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_ songea t-elle, amusée. Après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

"Quinze kilomètres, ça vous dit ?" proposa t-elle.

Il avait approuvé, et ils avaient à nouveau passé une matinée d'exercice ensemble, trouvant sans difficulté un rythme qui convenait à tous les deux, et courant en silence, attentifs au bruit de la respiration régulière de l'autre.

Au 10ème kilomètre, elle se tourna vers lui, cherchant un éventuel signe de fatigue ou de lassitude. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent durant quelques secondes. L'instant sembla durer une éternité, puis elle se détourna, rompant le contact.

Courir le week-end avec son supérieur et coéquipier, ce n'était pas interdit par la loi de non-fraternisation... n'est-ce pas ?

§

"Wow... je suis vanné, Carter !" s'exclama t-il, penché en avant les mains sur ses genoux. De la vapeur d'eau sortait de sa bouche chaque fois qu'il expirait.

"A qui le dites vous."

Elle-même était épuisée. Ils s'étaient fixés un objectif supérieur à leurs performances habituelles, par pur challenge. Et ils l'avaient atteint, mais à quel prix ! Elle n'osait même pas imaginer les courbatures que ses muscles lui réservaient pour les prochains jours.

Décembre puis janvier étaient passés, et la course hebdomadaire avec son supérieur avait fini par devenir une sorte de petit rituel bien codifié.

Naturellement, ils avaient convenu d'une heure de rendez-vous à l'entrée du parc, et ils s'efforçaient de courir au moins une fois par semaine, à condition qu'on leur accorde quartier-libre.

Après les salutations d'usage, ils commençaient toujours par une dizaine de minutes d'échauffement, et couraient ensuite une heure à une heure et demi, le tout dans un silence religieux. Ils ne commençaient à discuter que sur le chemin du retour.

Au cours de ces derniers mois, leur relation avait prit un tour quelque peu étrange.

Au SGC, rien n'avait changé.

A l'extérieur, par contre...

"Bon, j'ai bien fait de suivre votre conseil Carter ! Il fallait vraiment que je change de chaussures..."

"Et si vous m'aviez écouté plus tôt, mon Colonel, vous n'auriez pas eu toutes ces ampoules !"

"Hey ! Elles n'étaient pas si mal, mes Adidas !"

"Pas si mal, mais beaucoup trop vieilles."

"C'est vous qui le dites !"

"Et bien, l'expérience à prouvé que j'avais raison, non ?"

"Mouais..." concéda t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Le sourire O'neillien fit de nouveau son apparition.

Elle le lui rendit, et il continuèrent leur route, à qui plaisanterait le plus sur l'allure de tortue de l'autre, sa foulée peu "élégante", ou son bonnet de travers.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue des grilles du parc, à la grande déception de Sam. Elle avait envie... de passer un plus de temps avec lui...  
Mais le lui demander était inenvisageable. Un entraînement entre collègues pour rester en forme entre deux missions, ça restait acceptable, mais plus... ?

Jack s'arrêta subitement, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la sortie.

"Carter..." il huma l'atmosphère, l'air concentré. "Vous sentez ? Vous sentez cette odeur ?"

Effectivement, il y avait comme une odeur de...

"Vin chaud !" s'exclama triomphalement Jack, repérant le stand qui vendait l'alcool. "Vous savez quoi, Carter... je crois qu'on a bien mérité de boire un coup !"

"Mon Colonel... ?"

Malgré l'étrange familiarité qui avait finit par s'installer entre eux au fur et à mesure des semaines, ils n'avaient pas abandonné l'usage de leurs grades, de même que le vouvoiement. Faire autrement aurait été s'engager sur une pente un peu trop glissante...

"Raaah, pas d'objection Carter, c'est un ordre !" La jeune femme sourit, amusée par le ton faussement autoritaire de son supérieur.

"Et c'est moi qui vous l'offre." continua t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Jack, l'air content de lui, se dirigea vers le stand en fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de quelques dollars, et en revint deux minutes plus tard, un verre fumant dans chaque main.

Il tendit son gobelet à Sam, qui le remercia, puis huma le breuvage d'un air suspicieux.

"Dites, donc... ça sent un peu fort, non ?"

 _Ils ont mélangé de l'eau-de-vie avec du jus de raisin, ou bien ?_

Jack sentit à son tour le fumet qui s'échappait du verre brûlant.

"Oh... un peu... enfin, je suppose que s'ils le vendent à la sortie du parc, c'est que ça ne doit pas être hors des limites légales pour ce type d'alcool... non ? Cette odeur doit certainement être liée à la distillation artisanale... ou, euh... quelque chose comme ça..." hasarda Jack.

"Hmm, probablement..." admis Sam, qui n'y connaissait strictement rien en distillation.

Et puis, elle n'allait pas refuser un verre offert par Jack, si ?

Elle leva légèrement le verre, prête à trinquer... Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ceux de Jack. Nouvelle onde émotionnelle. _Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, ça...  
_

"... A la votre, mon Colonel." dit-elle tout en soutenant son regard.

"A la votre, Carter."

Ils trinquèrent et burent.

 _Oh, la vaaaaaaaache !_

Ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer, à deux doigts des larmes. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ce truc était _très_ fort.

Par dessus son verre, elle observa Jack. Celui-ci buvait le vin chaud à petites gorgées, l'air impassible.

Il voulait faire le malin ?

Elle accéléra la cadence et fit descendre le liquide dans sa gorge de plus en plus vite. Peu importe si ce truc la rendait malade, elle n'allait pas laisser Jack s'en tirer comme ça !

Piqué au vif, son partenaire la suivit dans ce petit jeu, et ce fut bientôt à qui aurait bu son verre de vin (mais était-ce vraiment du vin ?!) le plus rapidement.

Le "vin" était d'ailleurs en train d'atomiser une par une ses papilles gustatives, mais, ha ! Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner !

Ils finirent au même moment, et se toisèrent amicalement, un air de défi dans le regard. Personne n'en sortit vainqueur, toutefois.

Jack regarda sa montre.

"Bon, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on y aille..."

Il y avait comme une petite note de déception dans sa voix. Elle-même serait bien restée encore un peu à ses côtés, mais... ils n'avaient plus de véritable raison de rester ensemble davantage, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, pas de raison _avouable_...

"Oui, allons y."

§

 _Aaaaaah... Purée...  
_

Non, ça n'était définitivement _pas_ du vin. Un verre de vin ne l'aurait jamais mise dans cet état.

Après être rentrée chez elle, Sam avait déjeuné rapidement, pris une douche bien méritée, puis était allée faire une sieste. La fatigue de l'entraînement combinée à l'alcool "un peu fort" _(hum)_ que Jack avait acheté dans le parc l'avaient convaincu que trente minutes de sommeil lui feraient le plus grand bien. Juste trentes minutes.

Mais le fait était qu'elle s'était couchée à 13h30, et qu'il était 18h15. Sans parler du fait que son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal, qu'elle avait la bouche pâteuse, et ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal depuis... Au moins depuis la soirée de remise des gallons à l'Académie de l'US Air Force !

Elle se pencha sur le côté et tenta d'attraper son portable sur la table de chevet. Peut-être avait-elle raté des coups de fil du SGC ?  
On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer, week-end ou pas. Attaque Goa'uld, explosion du laboratoire, coups de folie d'un membre du personnel... tout était envisageable.

Mais elle n'avait ni appel en absence, ni message laissé sur son répondeur.

Elle se rallongea donc sur les coussins, le crâne vrillé par une nuée de perceuses invisibles, et laissa choir le téléphone à côté d'elle. Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse et le vent sifflait dans ses fenêtres.

Comment Jack se sentait-il ? Elle considéra cette pensée durant un instant, surprise qu'elle lui soit venue à l'esprit.

Il lui arrivait parfois, souvent même, de penser à ses coéquipiers une fois qu'elle était de retour chez elle après une mission. Dans sa tête, son supérieur était d'ailleurs plus souvent "Jack" que "le Colonel O'neill".

Mais aujourd'hui cela avait un parfum nouveau...

Elle attrapa à nouveau le téléphone, et tapa rapidement un sms.

 _Pas trop malade ?_

Les mots ressortaient nettement sur l'écran dans la semi-pénombre de sa chambre. Elle n'avait qu'à appuyer sur _Envoyer_ , et Jack recevrait son message dans la seconde qui suivait.

A nouveau cette impression d'étrangeté.

Les contacts téléphoniques entre Jack et elle avait toujours été strictement professionnels, et rares par ailleurs. Ils ne s'envoyaient jamais de message (pas question de discuter de choses ayant trait au programme Stargate en les faisant transiter par des serveurs SMS non sécurisés !).

Pour ce qui était de leurs heures d'entraînement, la x-ième fois où Jack était "fortuitement" tombé sur Sam au Garden of the Gods, ils avaient décidé de se retrouver à 10h chaque premier jour de perm', devant les grilles du parc, sauf cas de force majeure, ce qui ne s'était jamais produit jusqu'alors.

Elle se trouvait donc là, dans son lit, à contempler l'écran du téléphone en se demandant si envoyer un message à caractère privé à Jack constituerait une sorte de franchissement de limite irréversible.

Son pouce était à deux centimètres du bouton d'envoi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante et relut le message : pas de grade, pas de raison valable...

Elle ferma les yeux et appuya.

Sa fréquence cardiaque monta en flèche un bref instant avant de redescendre. Voilà, elle l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, en fait.

Restait à savoir s'il allait répondre.

 _Pire qu'une lycéenne... tu es pathétique, Sam, tu le sais ça ?  
_ Vraiment, c'était parfaitement stupide. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, et se faisait seulement du souci pour... pour qui au fait ? Un supérieur ou un ami ? Il ne fallait pas se mettre dans tous ses états pour ça.

Non, elle n'allait pas rester là à attendre qu'il réponde quelque chose...

Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour se lever _(cette migraine ! bon sang..._ ), mais finit par y parvenir, et se traina lamentablement jusqu'à sa cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine. La gueule de bois, ça n'était plus de son âge.

Elle s'affala dans le canapé et alluma machinalement la télé, zappant les programmes plus inintéressants les uns que les autres.  
Plus ou moins consciemment, elle tendait l'oreille, guettant la sonnerie qui lui indiquerait la réception d'un message.

Trois minutes passèrent durant lesquelles elle tenta vainement de se concentrer sur ce qui passait à la télé. Ses doigts tapotèrent l'accoudoir du canapé.

C'était ridicule.

Elle se leva, alla promptement chercher le mobile, revint s'asseoir sur le canapé et posa le téléphone à côté d'elle.

Quatre minutes interminables s'écoulèrent encore avant que ledit téléphone n'émette un rapide bip et ne se mette à vibrer, la faisant sursauter au passage.

C'était Jack qui venait de répondre :

 _Désolé pour le retard_

Suivi d'un second message :

 _J'étais occupé à vomir :(_

Sam éclata de rire : le petit smiley ainsi que l'image de son supérieur penché par dessus la cuvette des toilettes avaient quelque chose de méchamment comique ! Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché, non ?

Réfléchissant à peine, elle pianota sur l'écran :

 _Je ne suis pas beaucoup_ _mieux_. Envoyer.

Nouvelle vibration :

 _C'était pas du vin on dirait. Désolé !_

\- _Je vous l'avais bien dit !_ Envoyer.

Elle rajouta rapidement quelques mots : _ça ira quand même ?_

Cette fois-ci, il se passe une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne reçoive une réponse. Était-elle allée trop loin avec ce dernier message ?

 _Plus ou moins. Merci de penser à moi :) A mardi !  
_

\- _A mardi :)_ répondit-elle, soulagée.

Elle éteint le téléphone, le reposa à ses côtés. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, toujours battue par la pluie.

Les dernières vagues de l'onde de plaisir moururent au bout de ses doigts de pieds.

Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude...

N'est-ce pas ?

§§§

 _A suivre... probablement !_

 _Mot de l'auteur : j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Voudriez-vous une suite ? Il faut dire que le "thème" de cette fic est assez inhabituel, au moins dans l'univers stargate, et je ne suis pas certaine que ça plaise... une petite review pour répondre ? ;-)_

 _Stargatement vôtre, B.F._

 _PS : je fais partie des irréductibles de la grammaire qui écrivent leurs SMS en toutes lettres, et il me semble inconcevable que Jack et Sam communiquent façon "kikoolol" ^^ d'où les SMS en français :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Gauche, droite, gauche, droite, gauche, droite... inspiration... expiration !

Sam souffla douloureusement entre ses dents. Oui, elle était encore en train de courir, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas par plaisir.

\- Daniel, faites les coordonnées et entrez le code GDO, je nous couvre ! hurla t-elle.

Sans plus de cérémonies, elle se retourna et mitrailla les jaffas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement, tuant trois d'entre eux, et forçant les autres à se mettre à couvert derrière des pierres.

Teal'c et Jack déposèrent à terre l'imposante malle contenant le précieux objet qu'ils étaient venus chercher et se joignirent à son tir de barrage.

\- Alors Daniel, ça vient ce vortex ? vociféra Jack tout en canardant leurs ennemis à tout va.

\- C'est bon, allons-y ! répondit le jeune homme alors qu'il recevait le bip GDO.

\- Teal'c, suivez-le, je vous couvre !

Le jaffa ne se fit prier, attrapa la lourde malle à deux mains et courut vers le vortex.

\- Carter, à vous !

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et se rua vers la Porte, non sans avoir envoyé une dernière rafale de P90 aux assaillants. Une fraction de seconde avant de traverser, elle se sentit poussée vers l'avant par une onde de choc.

De l'autre côté du vortex, elle se rétablit immédiatement par une roulade et braqua son arme vers la Porte.

 _Mon dieu, faites qu'il n'ait r..._

Jack vola à travers le vortex plus qu'il ne le traversa, et atterrit lourdement en bas de la passerelle.

 _-_ Fermez l'iris ! ordonna t-il en grimaçant douloureusement.

 _\- Une équipe médicale est demandée en salle d'embarquement, je répète, une équipe médicale est demandée en salle d'embarquement..._ demanda Walter à travers l'intercom.

\- C'était moins une, fit une Sam hors d'haleine à ses coéquipiers.

\- En effet, répondit Teal'c.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous de Jack, toujours au sol.

\- Jack, ça va ? demanda Daniel.

\- Aaaaaarh... pas vraiment non... répondit celui-ci en se tenant la cheville droite.

Il ôta sa chaussure et sa chaussette, pour découvrir un magnifique œdème qui commençait à se former au niveau de sa malléole. Son regard croisa celui de Sam. Il ne fallait pas être médecin pour comprendre que Jack était vraiment mal retombé, et qu'il s'était probablement fait une entorse. Et qui disait entorse disait plus de course dans l'immédiat !

Les infirmiers arrivèrent alors en salle d'embarquement avec leur brancard.

§§§

Janet ôta la radio du négatoscope, et se retourna vers l'équipe.

\- Et bien, vous avez de la chance Colonel. Compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle vous avez été projeté à travers la Porte, vous auriez aisément pu vous fracturer la cheville... Mais vous vous en tirez avec une entorse simple.

\- Ah, fit celui avec soulagement. Georges sera ravi d'entendre ça, nous avons une mission importante prévue dans deux semaines.

\- Pas si vite, Colonel ! fit la doctoresse avec malice. Ce sera 6 semaines d'immobilisation.

\- Tant que ça ?!

Jack et Sam avaient parlé simultanément, et s'attirèrent les regards surpris de Teal'c, Daniel, et Janet.

\- Euh... c'est juste que ça paraît beaucoup, ajouta rapidement Sam avec un sourire crispé. Pour une entorse bénigne...

Janet la fixa un instant, intriguée, et ajouta :

\- Et c'est sans compter la rééducation ensuite, bien sûr...

\- Pitié, doc, on ne pourrait pas faire usage du bracelet Tok'ra ? Je ne vais tout de même béquiller pendant un mois et demi !

\- C'est vrai, je pourrais essayer de le traiter... proposa Sam avec espoir.

Janet les regarda tour à tour, véritablement interloquée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui, tous les deux ? Vous savez pertinemment que le Général a interdit toute utilisation de ce bracelet sauf nécessité absolue, puisque nous ne connaissons pas ses effets avec certitude. Bref, Colonel, ce sera 6 semaines d'immobilisation par attelle. Pour ce soir, vous mettrez également de la glace pour faire dégonfler tout ça, et vous garderez votre pied surélevé.

\- Mais... commença a protester celui-ci.

\- Ah ! Dans cette infirmerie, c'est moi qui commande ! répliqua t-elle, inflexible.

Jack se laissa retomber les bras croisés sur le lit d'hôpital, blasé.

\- Bon, reprit Janet. Colonel, vous restez ici le temps que nous fassions les derniers examens, quant aux autres... Ouste, je ne veux plus vous voir ! ajouta t-elle en prenant un air faussement sévère.

Sam adressa un dernier sourire contrit à Jack - ce qui n'échappa pas à Janet - et suivit ses coéquipiers vers la sortie.

§§§

Sam freina des deux talons sur les graviers, alors qu'elle venait d'achever son dixième kilomètres. Haletante, elle fit quelques centaines de mètres en marchant alors que son pouls reprenait une allure plus normale.

Georges leur avait accordé 15 jours de permission, largement mérités au vu de leurs récentes missions plus qu'épuisantes. De plus, Jack ne pourrait guère faire autre chose que rédiger des rapports pendant 6 semaines. Une petite coupure pour tout le monde serait la bienvenue.

Aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y était pas... pas du tout, même. Évidemment, vu sa course de la veille pour échapper à un bataillon de jaffas déchaînés, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle était fatiguée. Ou peut-être que... ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non, se répéta t-elle, sa non-motivation tout à fait inhabituelle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'absence de Jack pour cause de blessure ! Rien du tout !

Elle débrancha son baladeur et le fourra dans sa poche sans ménagement, tout en recherchant ses clés de voiture de l'autre main. Courir seule n'était pas aussi agréable que dans ses souvenirs, manifestement. Les kilomètres lui avaient paru interminables.

Sam arriva finalement à sa voiture, s'y engouffra rapidement et démarra pour rentrer chez elle.

§§§

Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de la cabine de douche alors que la jeune femme tendait un bras pour attraper sa serviette. A défaut de lui remonter le moral (elle avait fini par admettre que c'était bien l'absence de Jack qui la minait), la douche lui avait au moins fait du bien. Nouant la serviette sous ses épaules, elle entra dans sa chambre et attrapa machinalement son portable. Comme toujours en permission, il s'agissait de vérifier que le SGC ne l'avait pas contacté pendant qu'elle s'était éloignée du téléphone.

L'écran afficha la petite enveloppe indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message, et un sourire illumina rapidement son visage.

 _"Alors Carter, vous n'avez pas manqué le footing, j'espère ? ;-)"_

Même hors de leurs séances d'entraînement communes, il pensait donc à elle, songea Sam, se sentant piquer un fard. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule, puisqu'elle était toute seule chez elle, mais ça, son corps semblait s'en ficher...

 _"Évidemment que non mon Colonel, il faut bien s'entretenir ^^"_

Le smiley était peut-être de trop ? Oh, et puis après tout lui-même les utilisait, alors... Envoyer !

Elle partit chercher une autre serviette, plus petite, pour sécher en partie ses cheveux trempés. A son retour, un autre message l'attendait.

 _"Et ça a été ?"_

La jeune femme sourit, amusée et touchée que Jack se préoccupe de ses performances, même quand il n'était pas là.

 _"Moyen... 10 km..."_ Envoyer.

La réponse lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard.

 _"Bah alors, fatiguée ? :p"_

Sam contempla l'écran un instant.

 _"Sans vous je suis moins motivée, mon Colonel"._

Elle appuya sur envoyer sans même réfléchir, et son rythme cardiaque grimpa en flèche. Elle était allée trop loin là, non ?! Le portable bipa presque instantanément.

 _"Et moi je m'ennuie sans vous, Carter..."_

Son coeur manqua un battement.

Elle relut le message pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé : _"Et moi je m'ennuie sans vous, Carter..."_

Que voulait-il dire exactement ? Surtout, se dit-elle, il ne fallait pas se lancer dans des interprétations excessives...

 _"On se revoit dans douze jours, mon Colonel ;-)"_ Envoyer.

Surtout, ne pas trop interpréter.

 _"Ça risque d'être long. A dans douze jours."_

Sa bouche s'assécha, et elle contempla le message durant quelques secondes. Il lui disait clairement qu'elle lui manquait.

Ce message-ci n'appelait pas nécessairement de réponse... et il était sans doute préférable qu'elle ne réponde pas, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement.

Les choses ne devaient pas... ne pouvaient pas aller trop loin entre eux.

Sam laissa le portable retomber sur le lit, et s'affala sur sa couette, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés.

Une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait si elle n'était pas aussi sage.

§§§

 _3 jours plus tard._

 _Spaghettis, ok. Jus de cranberries, ok. Lessive, ok..._

Sam poussait machinalement son chariot entre les rayons tout en progressant dans sa liste de course. Pour une fois, elle ne l'avait pas oubliée chez elle après l'avoir écrite*, c'était déjà ça !

S'apprêtant à saisir un paquet de cornflakes, elle tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit...

"Raaaah, mais c'est pas vrai !"

La voix venait de l'autre côté du rayon, mais elle était très reconnaissable.

Amusée, elle contourna rapidement la tête de gondole pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son supérieur, appuyé d'un bras sur une béquille et tentant de saisir un pack de lait en hauteur, à deux doigts de perdre l'équilibre.

"Mon Colonel ! Vous allez bien ?"

La question était idiote : empêtré dans ses béquilles, il était évident que Jack avait connu de meilleurs jours.

"Oh, Carter, bonjour ! Et bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que la vie avec ses maudites cannes puisse être aussi compliquée, voyez-vous !"

Sam sourit avec compassion. Elle imaginait aisément que Jack, d'habitude si actif, supportait mal ce handicap, certes temporaire, mais sacrément ennuyeux.

Sans se faire prier, elle attrapa le pack de lait et le déposa dans le petit chariot de son supérieur.

"Merci... Carter. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !" plaisanta Jack.

"Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, mon Colonel. D'ailleurs... vous arrivez à vous en sortir, avec... ?" dit-elle en indiquant du menton sa cheville immobilisée.

"Eh bien, je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça pouvait être aussi pénible. Mais bon, je fais avec..."

Sam écarquilla soudain les yeux.

"Mais... comment êtes vous venu jusqu'ici ? Vous ne pouvez pas conduire avec le pied immobilisé..."

"Le bon vieux bus, Carter ! Tout simplement."

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au chariot : entre le lait, les bières, et le reste de ses courses qui s'entassait dans le petit panier, il semblait évident que ramenait tout cela chez lui allait être un calvaire.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'elle en mesure la portée.

"Je peux vous ramener chez vous, mon Colonel."

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder en chien de faïence, aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre de la proposition de la jeune femme.

"Et bien..."

Il allait refuser, évidemment.

"... ce sera avec plaisir, Carter."

Voilà, il avait re... attendez... Il venait d'accepter sa proposition là ?!

Sam sentit un sourire parfaitement ridicule naître au coin de ses lèvres. Il avait accepté ! Mais pourquoi s'emballait-elle tant, après tout ? Il ne s'agissait que de rendre service à un supérieur... et ami. Ami, oui.

"On pourrait transférer vos courses dans mon Caddie, mon Colonel, je pense que ce serait plus simple..."

"A qui le dites vous !"

Les quelques provisions de Jack furent rapidement ajoutées à celle de Carter. Il ne leur restait à tous les deux que quelques achats à faire, et ils arrivèrent rapidement aux caisses, ou une petite file d'attente s'était formée.

Faire ses courses avec Jack... oh oui, Sam devait bien avouer qu'elle l'avait imaginé plusieurs fois. Mais le contexte aurait été différent, bien sûr. Dans ses pensées, tous les deux auraient été...

"Je crois que c'est à nous, Carter." indiqua Jack.

Il était passé devant le Caddie et avait commencé à en décharger le contenu sur le tapis de caisse.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

"Mon Colonel, si vous mélangez nos achats respectifs, il sera impossible de..."

"Laisser, Carter, c'est pour moi."

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit pour former un "O" de surprise, sous le regard amusé de la caissière qui scannait leurs achats.

"Euh... Merci."

Tentant de passer outre sa stupéfaction, Sam entreprit de l'aider à vider le contenu du Caddie.

Et réalisa soudain qu'elle avait oublié un petit détail en laissant Jack décharger ses courses...

Détail sur lequel il venait manifestement de tomber, si elle devait en juger par son sourire amusé et son haussement de sourcil très "Teal'quien".

"Ça n'a rien d'amusant mon Colonel" grinça t-elle entre ses dents, se sentant prendre une teinte cramoisie, "tout le monde en met, vous savez."

"Ben pas moi, Carter..." fit-il avec un sourire en coin en déposant l'assortiment de 3 strings rouges en dentelle sur le tapis.

Un point pour lui.

Elle se garda bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et sorti les derniers achats du Caddie, tandis que la caissière, qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à ne pas exploser de rire, tendait le lecteur de carte à Jack.

Celui-ci, grand seigneur, régla donc leurs courses à tous les deux, et ils se dirigèrent vers le parking du centre commercial, Sam poussant le Caddie et Jack béquillant à côté d'elle.

§§§

"A droite au prochain feu, si je me souviens bien ?"

"Exact."

Le trajet s'était déroulé dans un climat quelque peu étrange, l'un comme l'autre n'ouvrant la bouche que pour discuter du trajet. Cette histoire de strings était parfaitement ridicule, mais elle avait néanmoins mis Sam assez mal à l'aise.

Reconnaissant les lieux maintenant qu'ils était arrivés à proximité de chez Jack, la jeune femme repéra sans peine la maison de son supérieur, et se gara dans l'allée. Ils sortirent de la voiture, et alors que Sam ouvrait le coffre pour en sortir le sac de son supérieur, celui-ci posa une main sur son bras.

"Ecoutez, Carter... je... désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part, et je ne voulais vraiment pas vous que vous sentiez gênée."

Bonne joueuse, la jeune femme répondit par un sourire. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

"Il n'y aucun souci, mon Colonel. J'ai déjà oublié tout ça."

"Ah bon ?" fit-il faussement bougon.

"Euh... oui, pourquoi ?" fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

A quoi jouait-il donc ?

"Je me disais juste que vous penseriez à moi en les mettant !"

Sam éclata de rire, sentant la tension retomber. Cet homme était incorrigible !

Écartant de son esprit les images grivoises qui commençaient à y faire surface, l'astrophysicienne prit le sac de course de son supérieur et ferma le coffre, tandis que Jack cherchait ses clés, béquillant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

"Faut voir, mon Colonel... Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me promène avec ce genre de lingerie ! Vous m'imaginez avec ça en mission ?!"

Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent.

"Et bien, pourquoi p..."

"Mon Colonel, la question était purement réthorique !"

"Ok, ok, Carter, ne vous fâchez pas !" plaisanta t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Sam.

"Tadam ! Ma modeste demeure, qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil depuis votre dernière venue."

Sam balaya la pièce du regard. La porte donnait directement sur un salon meublé avec goût, dans des tons assez sombres, boisés. L'ensemble était néanmoins chaleureux. Effectivement, rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière soirée d'équipe de SG-1 chez le Colonel, qui remontait à plus de deux ans.

"Je vous met ça dans la cuisine ?" fit-elle en indiquant le sac du menton.

"Laissez, je m'en occupe."

La jeune femme posa donc le sac au sol, et remonta machinalement la bretelle de son sac à main sur son épaule. Sa montre indiquait 18h15.

"Bon... je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, mon Colonel."

"Vous ne restez pas ?"

"Euh..."

Quatre mots : Loi-de-non-fraternisation.

Les soirées d'équipe, c'était une chose, la course à pied (qui participait de leur maintien en forme obligatoire), c'était une chose, mais une soirée... elle et lui... tous les deux... c'en était une autre, et ça, véritablement, ça allait un peu trop loin. Elle ne pouvait donc pas accepter.

"Si, bien sûr."

§§§

 _*toute ressemblance avec l'auteur serait absolument fortuite._

 _A suivre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_

 _Une fois encore, désolée pour le long délai entre chaque chapitre, je fais de mon mieux :p_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

"Si, bien sûr."

"Parfait !" fit O'neill d'un air enjoué, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine pour ranger ses provisions.

"Mon Colonel, ça vous dérange si je mets mes produits frais dans votre frigo ?"

"Non, pas de souci, faites comme chez vous !" répondit O'neill de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Sam acquiesça silencieusement, et partit chercher ses propres courses restées dans son coffre.

Elle rentra et déposa rapidement le sac dans un coin du réfrigérateur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous préparez de bon, mon Colonel ?"

Jack était déjà penché sur le four, en train de manipuler les boutons.

"Hum... quelque chose de très équilibré. Il y aura des tomates, des champignons, un peu de fromage, un peu de viande, pour les protéines bien sûr..."

"Laissez moi devinez ..." fit Sam en fronçant les sourcils, "C'est de la pizza ?"

"Bingo !"

Sam le gratifia d'un sourire. La pizza, un repas équilibré. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour penser cela ! Les céréales desquelles était tirée la bière étaient sans doute bonnes pour la santé aussi, non ?

"Vous prendrez quelque chose, Sam ?"

 _Sam._

La jeune femme leva son sourcil gauche dans un mimique de stupéfaction que Teal'c n'aurait pas renié.

"Euh... mon Colonel ?"

 _Quelle idiote !_

Il abandonnait volontairement les grades, et elle l'appelait par le sien !

Jack la fixa un instant tout en tapotant son comptoir des doigts, semblant ne savoir que faire ou que dire.

"Je crois... qu'on devrait abandonner les grades. Hors de la base, j'entends."

"Oui, cela va de soit... Jack."

L'unique syllabe résonna étrangement à son oreille.

Pas de possession extraterrestre, pas de situation de mort imminente, pas de double issu d'un univers parallèle.  
Pour la première fois, elle avait la possibilité de l'appeler par son prénom, librement... et à sa demande.

Cela constituait une transgression évidente à la loi de non fraternisation. Minime, en apparence. Mais en apparence seulement...

O'neill la fixa d'un regard énigmatique, lui sourit brièvement, et ouvrit le frigo.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous tente ? J'ai de la bière... du jus d'ananas... de la bière... attendez voir en bas... ah, c'est fou ! Encore de la bière..."

"Hum..." La jeune femme fit mine d'hésiter. "Je prendrai une bière, mon Co... euh, Jack." se reprit-elle.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! Le grade était sorti tout seul, aidé il fallait bien le dire par des années "d'entraînement".

"Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Installez vous !" fit-il en l'invitant à aller s'asseoir dans le salon.

Sam contourna la cloison pour se laisser tomber sur un canapé bien moelleux.

En attendant que Jack ne revienne avec les boissons, elle entreprit de se relaxer un instant, et de se débarrasser de la tension qui l'habitait. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et...

 _Hummmm..._

Le salon, et plus spécifiquement le canapé, étaient totalement imprégnés par son odeur.

Aaahhh, le parfum de Jack O'neill.

Elle n'avait jamais su de quelle fragrance il s'agissait, mais, qu'importe ! L'odeur entêtante de son supérieur - enfin, entêtante _pour elle !_ \- faisait partie de ces petits trucs qu'elle adorait chez lui. Quand ce n'étaient pas ses cicatrices, sa mâchoire taillée dans le roc ou sa musculature savamment entretenue qui la faisaient se pâmer, c'était son parfum.

Oui, c'était franchement pathétique, elle le savait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à apprécier la chose. Chacun son truc, non ?

Jack revint avec deux bières fraîches dans les mains.

"Tenez..." Il décapsula la bouteille et la lui tendit.

"Merci."

Sam attrapa la _Triple Carmélite._ Jack avait plutôt bon goût, nota t-elle avec satisfaction.

O'neill leva la sienne.

"A quoi trinquons-nous ?"

"Eh bien... à..."

Il sembla la sonder un instant.

"A l'amitié, Sam. A l'amitié, et à tout le reste..."

Les bières s'entrechoquèrent, et chacun porta la bouteille à ses lèvres.

§§§

Ils étaient donc officiellement des _amis,_ songea Sam, tandis que Jack était parti sortir les pizzas du four.

Ce constat lui inspirait des sentiments partagés. Le fait de l'entendre prononcer le mot " _ami"_ ne changeait pas grand chose en soi. Ils étaient _déjà_ des amis avant bien sûr, de même qu'elle était _amie_ avec Daniel et Teal'c depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Mais lui, c'était différent. Même s'il ne pouvait rien se passer entre eux, c'était _différent_. Et c'était peut-être bien ce qu'il entendait par _"tout le reste"_. Plus qu'amis, mais moins que...

"Et voilà !"

Jack était revenu avec une pizza délicieusement fumante dans chaque main. Il posa les deux assiettes sur la table basse et se laissa retomber sur le sofa.

"Au fait, les _Broncos_ jouent contre les _Patriots_ ce soir... ça vous tente ?" fit-il en attrapant la télécommande.

"Que je sois maudite si je rate un seul match des _Broncos_ , Jack !"

"Non, vraiment ?"

Jack semblait sincèrement surpris.

"Eh bien ? Les filles n'ont pas le droit d'aimer le sport ?"

"Euh... si si, c'est juste que je ne vous imaginais pas..."

"Je suis pleine de surprises, Jack !"

Elle avait dit cela d'un air enjoué, mais se rendit compte un peu tard que vu le contexte, le double-sens n'était pas loin.

"Oh, je n'en doute pas, Sam." répondit celui-ci, amusé, en allumant le téléviseur.

Un point pour lui ?

Le match (de football* !) n'avait pas encore commencé, et les cheerleadeuses venaient de faire leur entrée sur le terrain.

Jack attrapa une part de pizza, bientôt imité par Sam, alors que le speaker chauffait le public.

§§§

"Fait lui la passe ! Mais fait lui la passe, bon sang !"

"Si avec ça on ne se mange pas une contre-atta... et ben voilà, contre-attaque !"

"Dé-fense ! Dé-fense, nom d'un chien !"

"Tous ces espaces qu'ils laissent, c'est pas possible !"

"Non mais regardez moi ça ! Il aurait mieux fait de rester sur le banc, celui-là !"

Il ne restait que 2 petites minutes avant la fin du match, et Denver était au coude à coude avec Saint-Louis, accusant un retard de 3 points. La tension était à son comble, et l'arbitre était fréquemment obligé d'intervenir pour séparer les joueurs des deux équipes, tandis que la bronca du public emplissait le stade.

C'est alors que l'arbitre siffla une faute contre les _Broncos_ , occasionnant une pénalité pour les _Patriots._

"Et merde..." maugréa Jack.

Les Patriots gagnaient encore du terrain, et s'ils marquaient, le match était cuit.

La défense des _Broncos_ était plutôt désordonnée, et l'un des joueurs adverses saisit l'occasion laissée par un espace un peu trop large pour slalomer entre les défenseurs hagards, se rapprocher dangereusement de la _end-zone,_ et...

" _TOUCHDOWWWWWWWWN !"_ hurla la voix de speaker.

Jack se laisse retomber en arrière dans le canapé, les mains sur la tête, alors que Sam avait l'air plus dépitée que jamais.

A l'écran, un _Patriot_ convertit son Touchdown, creusant encore l'écart, désormais irrattrapable.

"Si c'est pas malheureux de voir ça..." soupira O'neill. "Enfin..." fit-il en se redressant.

Sur le terrain, l'arbitre siffla la main de la rencontre, sous les yeux des fans locaux dépités.

"Oui... il va falloir que j'y aille."

Il n'était en fait pas très tard, mais une mission importante attendait Sam (qui avait été temporairement réaffectée à SG-4 en attendant le rétablissement de Jack) la semaine suivante. Et puis, elle se voyait mal s'éterniser chez _Jack._

La soirée avait été plus qu'agréable. Une bonne vieille soirée pizza-télé comme elle ne s'en était plus autorisée depuis des lustres, à profiter du match avec un bon _ami_... Les pauses entre les quarts-temps avaient été l'objet de discussions animées concernant le jeu, les joueurs, les stratégies mises en places par les coaches. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le goût football pût être un centre d'intérêt commun entre elle et lui, et pourtant !

Jack éteignit la télévision, se leva et lui amena promptement son manteau.

Après trois heures de match survolté, le silence qui venait de tomber sur le salon de son supérieur était apaisant... et étrange.

"Bon... merci d'être restée, Sam, c'était... plutôt sympa."

"Plutôt sympa, oui." acquiesça t-elle. "Merci de m'avoir invitée, mon Co..."

"C'est Jack, vous vous souvenez ?"

"Merci de m'avoir invitée, _Jack._ " fit-elle avec un sourire.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand les mots passèrent seuls la barrière de ses lèvres :

"Il faudra qu'on se refasse ça !"

Jack hocha la tête. "C'est quand vous voulez !"

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

"Samedi prochain chez moi, alors ? Et puis, je pourrai vous aider à faire vos courses avant..."

"Vendu !"

Elle posa la main sur la clenche, et se retourna pour un dernier au revoir.

"Passez une bonne soirée."

"Vous aussi Sam."

Elle sortit.

§§§

Arrêtée à un feu rouge, ses doigts tapotaient machinalement le volant, au rythme d'une chanson entraînante de Sarah McLachlan.

La soirée s'était déroulée à merveille, si tant est que l'on puisse parler ainsi une soirée entre _amis_. La jeune femme soupira et tenta de délasser sa nuque, étouffant un baillement.

Etait-ce normal de sentir son coeur battre à coups redoublés quand un _ami_ vous invitait à passer une soirée chez lui ? De frissonner à la simple promesse de se revoir la semaine suivante ?

Elle était officier de l'US Air Force, bon sang !

Alors, était-ce normal de franchir les limites les unes après les autres... et de ne pas en éprouver le moindre remord ?

Le feu passa au vert, et Sam appuya sur l'accélérateur. Elle penserait à tout cela et se mettrait les idées au clair.

Mais pas maintenant... Plus tard.

§§§

On frappa quelques coups à la porte du laboratoire.

"Entrez." fit Sam. Elle remonta la fermeture éclair de son gilet par balles au maximum et fourra le détecteur qu'elle avait manqué d'oublier dans sa poche.

"Carter... je ne dérange pas, j'espère ?"

O'neill se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé sur le chambranle.

"Mon Colonel... pas du tout. Je m'apprêtais à y aller, de toute façon." ajouta t-elle, son uniforme de combat parlant pour elle.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, et mis son casque sous son bras.

"Parfait. Je passais juste vous souhaiter bonne chance."

"Merci... Mon Colonel."

Cette fois-ci c'était un _Jack_ tout à fait inapproprié qui avait failli sortir de sa bouche.

"Jack", c'était pour l'extérieur, et "Mon Colonel", pour le SGC. Plutôt simple, non ?

Il s'effaça pour la laisser sortir, et sa main se posa machinalement dans son dos alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

"Allez, bon courage, Carter. On se revoit demain ?"

"Bien sûr. A demain !"

Il la salua d'un dernier signe de tête, et parti dans le sens opposé à celui de la Porte.

Sam se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement en sifflotant.

§§§

"Ta tension est parfaite, Sam."

Janet enleva le brassard et remis son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

La mission avait été plutôt éprouvante, et le Colonel Sanders ne leur avait guère accordé de pause. La jeune femme étira son cou en un lent mouvement circulaire.

Comme l'exigeait la procédure, elle devait attendre les résultats d'analyses biologiques avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, ce qui devrait encore prendre une petite demie heure.

Dos à elle, Janet remplissait les formulaires post-mission d'usage.

"Bon, au plan clinique, il n'y a rien d'anormal. Mais..."

Sam leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter la doctoresse ? Elle se sentait parfaitement bien !

"Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire, Sam ?" ajouta Janet d'un air malicieux, toujours de dos.

"Euh... Janet ? De quoi parles-tu ?"

Son amie se retourna enfin.

"Et bien, comment dire cela... En ce moment, tu sembles, je ne sais pas... différente ?"

La jeune femme se senti piquer un fard. Comment ça différente ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu attirer l'attention de la fine mouche qu'était Janet ? Ce n'était tout de même pas...

"Je, euh... non. Non, rien de spécial à signaler." bafouilla t-elle.

Janet ne fit pas de commentaire, mais Sam entraperçut un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

"Hmm, très bien. Je reviens te voir dès que j'ai les résultats de tes analyses. En attendant, repose toi."

"A vos ordres, doc."

Sam s'enfonça avec délectation dans le matelas moelleux de l'infirmerie, reposant son dos meurtri par la longue marche du jour.

Différente, vraiment ?

§§§

Le portable bippa dans son sac à main, et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le sortir et regarder immédiatement le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir. Téléphoner ou conduire, il fallait choisir !

Quelques intersections plus loin, elle se gara dans son allée. Bien qu'impatiente, elle se força à rentrer, poser toutes ses affaires et pendre son manteau avant de plonger fébrilement la main dans son sac pour regarder le message.

 _"Le doc dit que l'évolution est favorable. Retour aux affaires prévu dans environ 5 semaines !"_

 _"Parfait ! Vivement votre retour, Sanders n'est pas très drôle."_

Ils s'étaient croisés en coup de vent à son retour de mission. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner chez elle se reposer tandis qu'il patientait dans la salle d'attente de l'orthopédiste de la base. Elle ressentait bien sûr une certaine curiosité concernant l'état de Jack, au vu des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur son retour en service opérationnel (et sa reprise de la course à pied...), mais elle était franchement vannée, et avait donc choisi de rentrer chez elle avant qu'il ne sorte de consultation.

 _"Vous êtes sévère, il est aussi drôle que le Tok'ra moyen"_

 _"Mon père apprécierait beaucoup..."_

 _"Papa est moitié terrien moitié Tok'ra, donc ça ne compte pas !"_

 _"Hmmm"_

 _"Rooh, vous n'allez pas bouder, quand même ?"_

 _"Le boudisme est ma nouvelle religion ;-)"_

 _"Bien vu celle là, Sam :D"_

Leur petit échange marqua une pause, mais avant qu'elle n'eut pu répondre quoi que ce soit, un nouveau texto fit son apparition :

 _"Reposez vous bien"_

Sam sourit. Sentir que Jack pensait à elle était toujours quelque chose d'assez agréable.

 _"Merci. A samedi ?"_

" _A samedi"._

Un discret sourire flottant toujours au coin des lèvres, Sam posa son portable et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

§§§

 _Nutella, ok. Riz, ok. Pommes, ok. Coca, ok..._

"Je crois que c'est tout pour moi. Il vous manque des choses ?"

Jack jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans son sac. "Ça ma l'air d'être bon. Mais... vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien oublié ?"

"Euh... non ?"

De quoi parlait-il donc ?

L'autre pris un air goguenard, et Sam flaira instantanément la plaisanterie douteuse.

"Ben vous savez, Sam... ces charmants strings rou..."

"Hey ! Continuez comme ça Jack, et je vous casse l'autre jambe !" fit-elle, faussement énervée, en lui flanquant un léger coup de coudes dans les côtes.

"Ok, ok, je me rends, Major ! Je me rends !"

"J'aime mieux ça" s'amuse t-elle, pas peu fière de sa victoire.

La complicité qui s'était instaurée entre eux était tout à fait étonnante, et plutôt agréable. Sam inspira profondément, et se dirigea vers les caisses pour poser ses achats, bientôt imitée par Jack. Une nouvelle soirée à deux se profilait, et elle en était ravie.

§§§

"Non, mais ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que ces hiéroglyphes pourraient apporter un éclairage tout à fait nouveau sur cette civilisation." insista le jeune archéologue en plongeant sa cuillère dans ses céréales.

"Je suis d'accord, Daniel Jackson." opina Teal'c.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré par le jargonnage de son ami.

"Pour l'amour du ciel, on ne peut pas parler de choses intéressantes ? C'est le p'tit déj', pas le briefing !"

Daniel lui lança un regard de travers.

"Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas parti en mission depuis plusieurs semaines que vous devez jouer les rabats-joie, Jack."

Tout comme Sam, Daniel et Teal'c avaient été temporairement réaffectés à d'autres équipes.

"Je ne suis pas rabat-joie, Daniel, je suis _réaliste_." persifla O'neill.

"Bah, vous êtes juste jaloux de nous voir partir alors que vous êtes coincé ici," s'amusa Daniel, "d'ailleurs, reprit-il, je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous faites de vos journées... ?"

"Et bien, figurez-vous mon cher Daniel, qu'outre la rédaction de moults rapports qui étaient, disons... euh... _en attente_ , Georges m'a chargé de superviser la formation de nos nouvelles recrues. Vous voyez, je ne chôme pas !"

" _En attente_ , hein ? Dites plutôt que vous vous occupez enfin de l'énorme pile qui s'accumulait sur votre bur..."

"Messieurs, bonjour."

Sam venait de faire son apparition, un plateau à la main.

"Sam."

"Major Carter."

"Salut, Carter !"

Ses trois coéquipiers l'avaient salué simultanément, mais deux d'entre eux se tournèrent vers le troisième.

"Quoi ?" fit Jack, surpris. Sa cuillère avait arrêté sa course à mi chemin entre son bol et sa bouche.

Était-ce sa voix un peu trop enjouée, ou le sourire qui était soudainement apparu sur son visage ?

Sam pris soudain conscience du caractère incongru, pour ne pas dire inconvenant de la réaction de son supérieur. Le Jack bougon du matin qui venait soudainement de s'effacer pour le Jack sympathique de leurs soirées à deux.

La frontière entre "Jack" et "Mon Colonel" commençait à devenir de plus en plus ténue, et la surprise de ses amis sonnait comme un rappel à l'ordre.

Elle posa son plateau un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Daniel la scruta un instant, le regard énigmatique, mais reprit rapidement ses chamailleries avec Jack.

Teal'c, lui, la regarda plus longuement, et inclina légèrement la tête avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle ne sût que répondre et se plongea dans la contemplation de son assiette.

§§§

Le bip caractéristique se fit entendre et Sam attrapa le portable un sourire sur les lèvres. Si c'était le message qu'elle attendait...

 _"Radio parfaite, examen clinique nickel. Janet a du l'admettre à contre coeur, mais je suis bon pour le service ! Retour lundi prochain"_

 _"Génial ! Contente de vous revoir sur le terrain."_

Jack avait terminé sa rééducation, et le feu vert du Dr. Fraiser sonnait la fin de ce qui ressemblait fort à un calvaire pour lui. Ni la paperasse ni l'encadrement de recrues n'étaient ses passe-temps favoris, et cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de jours qu'il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de revenir enfin aux choses sérieuses.

Elle tapa rapidement un second message. :

 _"On fête ça chez moi ? Ce soir ?"_

Elle n'avait pas attendu de réponse à sa première question pour poser la seconde. Leurs soirées du samedi étaient devenues en quelques semaines une sorte d'évidence qui allait de soi. Pourtant, Jack avait fini par enlever son atèle, reprendre la marche, et la conduite.

Dès lors, s'ils avaient cessé de faire leurs courses ensemble, les soirées avait bel et bien survécu.

 _"Evidemment ;-) A toute à l'heure"_

 _"A toute à l'heure"_

Le portable atterrit sur un coussin, et Sam laissa échappa un soupir, tenant autant du contentement que de la perplexité.

Maintenant que Jack était de retour au sein de SG-1, ces petites soirées à deux pouvaient-elles continuer ? Le devaient-elles seulement ?

Elle sentit son estomac se serrer à l'idée que la complicité qui s'était créée entre eux au cours des derniers mois disparaisse, ou même diminue ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

Oh oui, cette fine mouche de Janet avait vu juste. Elle se sentait différente.

§§§

 _A suivre !_

 _*Les personnages étant américains, ils parlent de "football" pour désigner ce que nous appelons le football américain. Notre "football" étant pour eux le soccer._

 _Désolée pour les délais entre chapitres, je fais de mon mieux :)_

 _Merci à tous les revieweurs, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de vous répondre, mais sachez que cela me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre (oui oui, promis, l'histoire sera bien amenée à son terme ^^)._

 _Stargatement vôtre,_

 _B.F._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Après un looooooong moment sans rien publier, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! La Team Rocket, plus rapide que... euh, attendez, mauvais show là. Mince._

 _Vous cherchez une musique à écouter en lisant cette fic ? Je l'ai écrite au son de la chanson "Closed Doors" de Message to Bears, au moins pour le début._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _§§§§_

"Bonsoir."

"Bonsoir."

Jack était dans l'encadrement de sa porte, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et pack de bières sous le bras. Sam s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

"Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile" expliqua t-il en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour mettre les bières au frais.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de lui préciser quoi apporter : il semblait que son supérieur avait une carte mentale précise de ses réserves en alcool, et ne se privait pas de les recharger si cela lui semblait opportun.

Elle le suivit dans la cuisine.

"Ca sent bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" fit Jack en s'accroupissant devant le four.

"Crumble tomates courgettes."

"Ca à l'air délicieux." commenta t-il en scrutant la croûte en train de dorer.

"Ca l'est."

Sam commença à sortir les assiettes et les couverts.

"Besoin d'aide ?"

"Volontiers."

Ils avaient convenu d'une soirée assez courte chez elle : elle était officier de garde le lendemain au SGC dès six heures, il ne s'agissait donc pas de se coucher à une déraisonnable. Mais, bien sûr, pour rien au monde ils n'auraient manqué de fêter le retour opérationnel de Jack.

La table fut rapidement mise et Sam retourna vérifier la cuisson du plat. Il restait encore une bonne dizaine de minutes.

"Je suppose que les bières doivent être fraîches maintenant." lança Jack.

"En effet."

Jack se dirigea vers la cuisine, sachant parfaitement où trouver le décapsuleur, et sortit deux bières qu'il ouvrit prestement. Sam l'observa du coin de l'oeil, amusée. Il était comme chez lui ici.

Il revint avec les bières, et ils sortirent sur la terrasse.

"Santé, Jack."

"Santé, Sam."

Ils trinquèrent et avalèrent chacun une gorgée d'alcool.

"Alors... pas trop peur de revenir sur le terrain ?" fit Sam avec un sourire espiègle.

"Bien sûr que non", répondit-il du tac-au-tac, "deux mois ne suffisent quand même pas pour me faire rouiller."

Il joua machinalement avec sa bière durant un instant, puis prit une autre gorgée et se tourna vers le fond du jardin, le regard dans le vague. La maison de Sam était située à moins de 2 km du SGC, sur le flanc de la montagne Cheyenne, et offrait une jolie vue en surplomb de Colorado Springs. Les lumières de la ville étaient autant de points brillants dans la nuit naissante.

Le crépuscule venait de tomber, et le silence n'était troublé que par les bruits des rares voitures passant en contrebas, accompagnées par quelques grillons téméraires. Sam savoura l'instant, humant l'air chaud de la nuit de Colorado Springs.

Jack se retourna soudain vers elle, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise.

"Je sais que nous reprenons nos habitudes à partir de demain, Sam, mais..." Il se gratta la tête, semblant chercher ses mots. "Nous ne sommes pas obligés de... comment dire... enfin, pour ma part je ne vois pas de raison d'arrêter nos soirées à deux."

Sam se figea, surprise. Venant de lui, c'était assez inattendu. Ou plutôt, venant du Colonel O'neill, c'était assez inattendu. Mais Jack...

"Eh bien, je..."

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr, c'était aussi ce qu'elle voulait, mais j'avais elle n'aurait osé le formuler aussi franchement. Elle avait supposé qu'ils verraient après quelques jours quelle devait être la suite de leur "relation". Revenir au simple footing dominical aurait été un peu triste, évidemment. Jack était resté son supérieur durant toute sa période de convalescence, mais ne plus l'avoir a la tête de l'équipe lui avait donné le sentiment qu'ils pouvaient se permettre certaines choses qui auraient semblé aberrantes, ou interdites, auparavant.

Comme passer de nombreux samedi soirs ensemble, par exemple...

La main de son supérieur se posa doucement sur son bras nu.

"Hey, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous ne faisons rien de mal."

Sam le regarda fixement. Le simple fait qu'il ait besoin de prononcer cette phrase signifiait exactement le contraire : ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas du tout acceptable, selon le règlement.

Ils n'avaient encore rien fait de mal, non.

Mais combien de temps leur petit jeu allait-il durer ?

"Vraiment, Jack ?" fit-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée de bière et d'essuyer la gouttelette qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres.

La question était purement rhétorique, et presque provocatrice. Et la main de Jack, elle, restait toujours sur son bras.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle fixa ses iris azur sur les siens, plus sombres, dans lesquelles elle crut entrevoir un éclat de désir.

Durant un instant qui paru durer une éternité, elle vit la poitrine de son supérieur se soulever douloureusement, alors que son pouce commençait à décrire un arc de cercle sur sa peau. Il luttait contre l'envie. Jack O'neill avait envie d'elle, ici et maintenant. Elle déglutit.

Il y avait toujours eu une certaine tension sexuelle entre eux, et ce presque depuis leur premier jour de travail ensemble. Étonnamment, ils avaient réussi à gérer cela plutôt bien, surtout depuis qu'ils passaient davantage de temps ensemble. Mais un simple effleurement pouvait manifestement rompre ce fragile équilibre.

Son regard toujours planté dans le sien, elle comprit qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'ils basculent tous les deux.

"Oui, vraiment."

L'instant de grâce prit fin, et elle sentit la main de Jack libérer son bras. Elle hocha la tête.  
Il était raisonnable pour eux deux, et c'était sans doute mieux.

La sonnerie du four interrompit ce moment de léger malaise.

"Ah, je crois que c'est prêt." fit-elle, pour se redonner une contenance.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

§§§

"Je crois que Teal'c sera soulagé du retour à la normale, en tout cas", fit Jack, la bouche à moitié pleine.

"Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ?"

"Le Colonel Lazareff ne pige rien à son humour, semble t-il".

Sam manqua de s'étouffer et attrapa son verre d'eau.

"Son... humour ?"

"Oui oui... sous ses airs sérieux, c'est un garçon très drôle, vous savez."

Sam répondit par un sourire, et piqua un morceau de crumble avec sa fourchette.

On n'aurait presque dit que rien ne s'était passé. Leurs années d'entraînements à refréner tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un début de sentiment, un soupçon d'envie, ou une légère manifestation de désir n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien.

Ni elle ni Jack ne laissait rien transparaître. Extérieurement, tout du moins.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour lui, mais de son côté c'était le chaos intérieur.

C'était fou, le nombre de détails qu'elle n'avait pas remarqués, ou plutôt volontairement ignorés auparavant. Ses muscles qui jouaient sous sa chemise au col entrouvert. Ses larges épaules. La manière délicieusement nonchalante qu'il avait de se tenir sur chaise. Son sourire lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux à discuter, loin du SGC.

Elle se resservit un verre d'eau, déglutit difficilement, et se tortilla sur sa chaise pour trouver une position plus... enfin, moins...

"Tout va bien, Sam ?"

"Oui, oui bien sûr, je..."

Quelqu'un sonna à l'entrée.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. A une heure pareille, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi ennuyé à Jack, se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée, prête à éconduire poliment le vendeur de tapis ou témoin de Jéhovah qui attendait certainement devant sa porte.

"Bon...soir." Elle se figea.

"Salut, Sam ! Ça va ?" lança Daniel.

"Euh... oui... ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Daniel ?" répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux vers Teal'c, resté quelques pas en arrière dans l'allée. Le jaffa la salua d'un signe de tête. Il fallait vraiment que ces deux là viennent à l'improviste, précisément _ce soir_ , alors que Jack se trouvait dans son salon ?! Elle se composa un sourire de façade et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte.

"Teal'c est moi on s'est dit - enfin,surtout moi - que l'on devrait faire un petit quelque chose pour fêter le retour de Jack parmi nous. Une sorte de surprise, vous voyez. On souhaitait passer chez lui avec une bouteille de champagne, histoire de boire un verre."

"Oh, euh..."

"Mais d'ailleurs, c'est marrant, parce que le pick-up garé sur le trottoir ressemble beaucoup à celui Ja..."

"Ah, hmm, eh bien, je ne sais pas... vous savez, il est déjà tard", commença t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était que 19h30, "et je suis de garde demain au SGC, donc je ne suis pas sûre d'être vraiment en forme pour ça. On pourrait peut-être reporter cela à la semaine prochaine ?"

Elle avait délibérément ignoré la remarque de Daniel sur le pick-up, qui bien entendu, était celui de Jack. Heureusement que le petit scarabée n'était pas allé fouiner davantage, il aurait certainement trouvé une quelconque peluche Simpson dans l'habitacle...

Daniel sembla déçu, mais revint à la charge.

"Allez, Sam, juste une petite coupe de champagne. Dans une heure et demi maximum, vous êtes rentrée chez vous."

"Euh..."

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse à la manière de se sortir de cette situation épineuse. Econduire Daniel et Teal'c fermement, ou jouer le jeu et les suivre vers la maison de Jack qu'ils trouveraient évidemment vide, tout en laissant celui ci en plan ? La meilleure solution était certainement de...

"Un problème Sam ?" entendit-elle dans son dos.

La jeune femme sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et ferma les yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule, mais en fut retirée très rapidement.

"Jack ?"

Un interminable blanc suivit la question de l'archéologue. Lui et Daniel se regardaient en chien de faïence, alors que Teal'c s'était rapproché pour suivre la conversation.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda Daniel, abasourdi.

"Je pourrais vous poser la même question" rétorqua Jack.

"On voulait vous faire une surprise."

"Eh bien c'est fait."

Le ton était froid, et Sam se sentit peinée pour Daniel, qui n'était en rien responsable de la situation. La jeune femme songea un instant à inviter Teal'c et Daniel à se joindre à eux, par politesse, mais écartement rapidement l'idée.

Daniel regarda alternativement Sam et Jack, perplexe, et ajouta finalement :

"Bon, je suppose qu'on va finir la soirée chez moi, alors. Bonne soirée."

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la rue, suivit de Teal'c.

Cependant, il se figea au milieu de l'allée, et se retourna.

"Juste une question : tous les deux, est-ce que vous êtes... ?"

"Non !" s'exclamèrent Sam et Jack à l'unisson sur un ton scandalisé.

"Ok, ok. A lundi."

"A lundi" répondit Sam. Elle referma la porte tandis que son ami s'éloignait.

Elle soupira et regarda Jack, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Ce fut celui-ci qui rompit le silence :

"Allons finir de manger avant que ce ne soit complètement froid."

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, dans une ambiance étrange.

§§§

La fin du repas avait été plutôt silencieuse. Ce malaise-ci ne s'était pas rapidement dissipé, et elle comme Jack avaient gardé la tête obstinément baissée vers leurs assiettes, mangeant la fin du crumble salé et le tiramisu qui suivait en évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux terminé le dessert, Sam empila assiettes, couverts et verres, et transporta le tout dans la cuisine, suivie par Jack. Vivant seule et n'étant que rarement chez elle, elle n'avait pas investi dans un lave vaisselle, et il faudrait donc nettoyer tout cela à l'ancienne.

Elle déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier, attrapa une éponge, et ouvrit le robinet. Elle pouvait sentir Jack l'observer, adossé au four, les bras croisés.

"Je peux vous aider ?" proposa t-il.

"Non, ça va aller, il n'y a pas grand chose à nettoyer." répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, en frottant le fond du plat.

"Ok."

Il recula et se cala à nouveau contre le four. La tension entre eux était palpable comme jamais.

Sam s'acharnait toujours contre le fond du plat. Il aurait été plus simple de le laisser à tremper et d'y revenir ensuite, mais elle éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à se concentrer sur cette tâche. Cela lui évitait de penser à autre chose. Comme le fait que Daniel et Teal'c venaient de la surprendre chez elle en compagnie de son supérieur. S'ils ne se faisaient pas des idées, maintenant...

"A quoi est-ce qu'on joue, Sam ?"

La jeune femme se figea et s'agrippa au bord de l'évier.

"Pardon ?" demanda t-elle, stupéfaite. Elle avait probablement mal entendu.

"J'ai dit : a quoi est-ce qu'on joue ?" répéta Jack.

Il s'était rapproché et se trouvait maintenant juste derrière elle.

"Jack..." Le ton de sa voix était presque suppliant. Tout à l'heure, il avait semblé reculer et voilà que maintenant c'était lui prenait l'initiative.

Il s'était encore rapproché, et avait posé ses deux à côté de celles de Sam, toujours tournée vers l'évier et presque paralysée.

Elle avait eu tort de le tenter tout à l'heure. Sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé plaisant, comme leur petit flirt habituel, un peu plus poussé. Rien qui ne pouvait prêter à conséquence, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais maintenant Jack O'neill était collé contre elle, et il ne s'agissait plus du tout d'un jeu.

Il passa ses bras sous les siens et lui prit délicatement l'éponge des mains.

"Laissez, je m'en occupe." fit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud passer dans ses cheveux blonds, tandis qu'il s'attaquait aux assiettes. Sam sentait son coeur battre à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse Jack et ferma les yeux.

Mon dieu. Ils étaient en train de...

"Je crois que j'aurai du mal à contrôler _ça_ plus longtemps, Sam."

"Hmm..."

Oui, elle aussi ne contrôlait plus rien du tout. Avait-elle seulement déjà contrôlé quoi que ce soit ? Mais pour l'instant cela n'avait plus guère d'importance, car elle était dans ses bras. Le SGC, l'armée, le règlement... Quelle importance, quand elle était contre lui ?

Il finit la vaisselle rapidement, s'essuya les mains avec un torchon, et enlaça Sam. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, l'un contre l'autre, à écouter le bruit de leurs souffles respectifs.

Elle finit par se retourner et Jack posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Sam..."

Sa voix était rauque, et la jeune femme rougit en sentant la manifestation évidente de son désir pressée contre sa cuisse. Elle sourit et posa une main sur sa joue, le rapprochant de son visage et l'encourageant à aller plus loin.

Au diable la loi de non fraternisation, elle avait tellement envie de lui !

"Je ne veux pas vous contraindre à quoi ce soit." Leurs lèvres se frôlaient déjà, mais Jack semblait indécis.

" _Me contraindre ?"_ fit Sam, amusée.

Elle fit passer sa main derrière la nuque de Jack pour l'inciter à se rapprocher. O'neill posa son front contre le sien, la respiration hâchée, les pupilles dilatées par le désir. Ils approchaient du point de non retour, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Sam ferma les yeux, sentant les lèvres de Jack se rapprocher des siennes, et... un téléphone sonna. Le sien en l'occurrence.

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel" pesta Jack en se reculant légèrement. L'envie se lisait encore dans son regard, maintenant mêlée à une bonne dose de frustration.

"C'est le SGC."

La sonnerie spécifique qu'elle avait attribué à Cheyenne Mountain ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus, et si on l'appelait alors que sa garde ne débutait le lendemain, c'était pour une urgence.

Elle lança un regard désolé à Jack, elle-même encore tremblante après ce qui venait de se passer, et se dirigea vers le salon.

Jack écouta à peine la conversation et se passa une main sur les lèvres. Il avait presque embrassé Carter, quand même !

Sam revint quelques minutes après, l'air contrarié.

"C'est la Porte" expliqua t-elle. "Il y a eu un dysfonctionnement, et SG8 est bloquée sur une planète sans possibilité de rentrer pour le moment."

"Et vous êtes la seule assez compétent pour pouvoir résoudre ce problème." supposa Jack.

Elle acquiesça. "Il faut que j'y aille, ils m'attendent d'ici une vingtaine de minutes."

Jack soupira. Il était déçu, mais il comprenait, bien sûr.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et passa une main derrière son dos.

"Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de frustration pour aujourd'hui, Sam... on se voit lundi ?"

"On se voit lundi." fit-elle avec un sourire.

Il posa simplement ses lèvres sur son front, et partit.

La jeune femme resta un instant seule dans son salon, hésitant entre exulter de bonheur ou hurler de frustration.

L'heure tournait cependant, et se contenta de soupirer avant d'aller chercher son sac.

Le SGC avait besoin d'elle.

§§§

 _Une petite review ?_

 _A suivre prochainement (moins de 6 mois de délai, c'est promis !)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Merci à tous (toutes ? ^^) pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait sacrément plaisir. Je n'ai que rarement le temps de répondre individuellement par MP (déjà que je peine à trouver du temps pour écrire ^^), mais sachez que vos commentaires sont grandement appréciés._

 _Promis, j'essaye d'écrire plus vite !  
Je ne sais pas si les conseils de musique à écouter que je donne parfois au début de mes chapitres vous plaisent, toujours est-il que j'ai écrit celui-ci au son de l'album "Awake" de Tycho. Pour la "seconde partie" du chapitre (vous verrez bien ;-) ), le titre "Closer" de Chainsmokers pourra aussi faire l'affaire :) Bonne lecture !_

 **/!\ attention, ce chapitre est "susceptible" (ahem...) de contenir des scènes inappropriées pour les moins de 15 ans. Jeunes lecteurs, passez votre chemin /!\**

§§§

Sam s'épongea le front, et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était trois heures du matin, et elle venait d'achever les réparations sur la Porte - enfin, normalement.

Syler semblait aussi épuisé qu'elle, et parut reconnaissant quand elle lui fit signe de s'éloigner de la passerelle d'embarquement.

Elle empoigna sa radio.

\- Walter, je crois que c'est bon. Essayez d'ouvrir un vortex.

\- _Tout de suite, Major._

La Porte se mit en mouvement.

L'astrophysicienne observa anxieusement les chevrons s'enclencher les uns après les autres. Ce n'était pas tant la perspective de devoir passer plusieurs heures supplémentaires à chercher l'origine de la panne qui la préoccupait, mais le sort de SG-8.  
La planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient en mission avait des journées très longues de plus de 90 heures, mais les nuits étaient glaciales, et s'ils n'étaient pas rentrés d'ici deux heures...

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le dernier chevron se verouilla. Le vortex se forma, stable. Elle avait vu juste et effectué les bons ajustements.

\- Tentez d'établir une communication, Walter.

Elle vit l'airman hocher la tête à travers la vitre de la salle des commandes.

\- _SG-8, ici le Stargate Command, est-ce que vous ne recevez ?_

\- ... _Stargate Command, ici le Lieutenant-Colonel Perkins, nous vous recevons 5/5,_ répondit une voix à travers l'intercom de la salle d'embarquement. C _a fait plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles, nous commencions à désespérer, ici !_ ajouta t-elle sur un ton plus enjoué.

Carter fit un signe de tête à Walter, qui lui répondit sur le même mode.

\- _Nous allons refermer le vortex SG-8, c'est à vous de jouer. On vous attend d'ici 5 minutes, confirmez._

 _\- Confirmation, on ouvre un vortex rapidement. A tout de suite, Cheyenne Mountain ! Perkins, terminé._

La communication prit fin et la jeune femme soupira d'aise, étirant son dos endolori par plusieurs heures de réparations.

Sam attendit que SG-8 au complet ait passé la Porte, salua chaque membre de l'équipe, puis se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour un repos bien mérité.

§§§

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, épuisée. Il était 3h30. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, comme souvent lorsqu'elle était plongée dans la résolution d'un problème scientifique. Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, Jack et elle...

Les images de leur fin de soirée lui revinrent à l'esprit, confuses. Si le SGC n'avait pas appelé, Dieu sait comment cela se serait terminé.

Remontant les couvertures sous ses bras, Sam frissonna et contempla fixement le plafond gris, éclairé seulement par la lueur blafarde du réveil électronique.

Qui avait commencé ? Elle ? Ou lui ?

Elle ne savait plus vraiment, et cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Ce qui importait, c'est qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser son officier supérieur, voire d'aller beaucoup plus loin.

La simple pensée des lèvres de Jack à quelques millimètres des siennes suffit à faire remonter une vague de désir en elle. Ce délicieux et douloureux désir qu'elle avait pour Jack O'neill. Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit. Au stade où elle en était, elle ne ressentait plus une once de culpabilité liée à la transgression de la loi de non fraternisation. Seulement de l'envie. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'envie... et de frustration.

Mais elle était officier de garde le lendemain, et il fallait qu'elle dorme, pas qu'elle fantasme sur son supérieur, se morigéna t-elle.

Toutefois, le vouloir était une chose, le pouvoir en était une autre. Elle se tourna sur le côté, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable pour trouver le sommeil. En vain. Son esprit continuait sa course en cent mille à l'heure, se demandant ce que Jack faisait en ce moment, avant de se rappeler, qu'à cette heure-ci, il dormait, bien entendu.

Lundi.

Elle le verrait lundi, et saurait alors à quoi s'en tenir quant à la suite de leur relation. D'ici là, elle devait se concentrer sur son travail.

Et dormir, surtout dormir...

§§§

 _Le lendemain au SGC - 18h10_

La journée avait été morne et ennuyeuse, comme l'étaient souvent les week-ends de garde au SGC, lorsque le reste de son équipe n'était pas là. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque souhaité une visite impromptue de la Tok'Ra - et son lot de problèmes - pour égayer sa garde. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans son laboratoire, à avancer quelques expériences en attente, et à terminer la rédaction de son dernier rapport de mission. Comme à son habitude, elle en avait aussi profité pour bidouiller son réacteur à Naquadah.

Et elle avait pensé à lui.

Toute. La. Sainte. Journée.

Dans la salle des commandes, en train de vérifier les paramètres de la Porte après réparation ? Elle pensait à lui.  
Dans son laboratoire, pendant qu'elle travaillait sur ses projets en cours ? Elle pensait à lui.  
Même au mess, le nez plongé dans une coupe de jello bleu bloblotant de façon douteuse, elle pensait encore et toujours à lui !

Ses yeux, ses mains, son sourire, sa démarche, ses lèvres... Elle était littéralement envahie par l'idée de Jack O'Neill.

Elle balançait entre l'appréhension de le revoir le lendemain et une envie furieuse de l'appeler, mais bien entendu, son portable était resté à l'entrée de Cheyenne Mountain, pour des questions de sécurité. Et quand bien même elle l'aurait eu à disposition, il était inutile de préciser que les tonnes de roche au dessus de sa tête auraient empêché toute communication.

Quant au téléphone fixe, toute communication vers l'extérieur du SGC devait être justifiée et était enregistrée, il était donc inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit de ce côté là.

Elle avait donc fini par se résoudre à aller s'entraîner en salle de sport. Si cela ne suffisait pas à lui vider l'esprit, une bonne séance de boxe ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et l'aiderait certainement à s'endormir le soir venu.

Arrivée dans la salle qui faisait office de gymnase au SGC, elle constata avec soulagement que celle-ci était vide. Elle allait pouvoir se concentrer sur son entraînement.

§§§

Les coups pleuvaient sur le sac, inlassablement. Cela faisait longtemps que Sam n'avait pas effectué une séance aussi intense, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle s'arrêta un instant, essoufflée, et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle était trempée de sueur, et quelques mèches lui barraient le front.

L'horloge numérique accrochée au mur derrière elle affichait 19:00. La jeune femme souffla un grand coup et décida de changer d'activité physique. Le sac avait eu son compte, et elle avait prévu de faire également du cardio-training sur tapis de course. Elle se débarrassa de ses gants de boxe, les remisa sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet, puis attrapa sa serviette pour s'éponger le visage.

"Carter ?"

Elle abaissa sa serviette et se retourna, le coeur battant.

"Mon Colonel ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

Jack se tenait dans la pénombre à l'entrée de la salle, l'épaule appuyée contre le mur. Il avait retrouvé son habituel uniforme vert et avaient les mains dans les poches comme de coutume.

Il se rapprocha finalement.

"Quelques formalités à gérer avant mon retour sur le terrain. Vous connaissez l'administration..." fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sam sourit. La probabilité que Jack revienne en avance au SGC - surtout un dimanche - pour s'occuper de papiers administratifs était pour ainsi dire quasi nulle.

"... et je venais voir comment se passait votre garde."

"Vraiment ?"

Elle eut l'étrange impression de rejouer leur discussion de la veille sur sa terrasse, sans aucun geste _inapproprié,_ cette fois-ci.

Elle jeta un discret coup d'oeil dans un angle de la salle, et repéra la caméra, qui bien entendu était allumée et pointée sur le ring.

Tout en parlant, ils se jaugeaient. Il était évident que Jack n'était pas venu pour de la paperasse ou pour simplement dire bonjour. C'était à qui allait reprendre les hostilités en premier.

O'Neill se contenta de sourire de manière énigmatique. "Qui sait... vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un sparring partner ?"

Parlait-il uniquement de boxe ? Sam lui renvoya son sourire, et se détourna vers ses affaires posées sur le banc, faisant mine de réfléchir à sa proposition.

"Si cela peut vous faire plaisir..."

Elle tentait de garder une expression neutre mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était venu pour qu'ils aient un moment seuls à deux avant le début de la semaine. Dieu seul savait ce qui allait se passer, mais, quoi qu'il arrive, elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

"Laissez moi le temps de me changer, et je suis de retour dans 10 minutes."

Elle le regarda s'éloigner un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le tapis de course attendrait.

§§§

"Maintenez votre garde un peu plus haute... oui, comme ça, c'est mieux" conseilla Jack.

La jeune femme esquiva un coup et lui envoya un uppercut qu'il para sans hésiter. Elle recula pour éviter la contre-attaque.

A l'exception de leurs respirations, de leurs pas et du bruit produit par leurs coups, le gymnase était totalement silencieux. Le ring était éclairé par quelques spots placés en hauteurs, et le reste de la salle était plongé dans la pénombre.

"Votre jeu de jambe n'a pas trop souffert, à ce que je vois." fit remarquer Sam tout en parant un nouveau coup. Les deux combattants portaient des protections à la tête et au torse en plus de leurs gants de boxe.

"C'est quelque chose qu'on oublie pas Carter, comme le vélo."

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et lui décrocha un direct du gauche inattendu, qui atteignit sa cible. Jack recula un instant puis repositionna sa garde.

"Je ne vous savais pas aussi rapide." fit-il, étonné.

"Je suis pleine de surprises." répondit-elle avec amusement. Il était peut-être plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, mais elle compensait par une vitesse et une agilité supérieures. Cependant, Jack s'entraînait presque exclusivement avec Teal'c, elle-même étant souvent occupée par ses expériences, et ils ne combattaient que rarement l'un contre l'autre.

Les deux militaires se tournaient autour, cherchant la faille, l'instant adéquat qui leur permettrait de placer une attaque sans trop se découvrir. La jeune femme maintenait son regard planté dans celui de Jack, guettant des indices du prochain assaut.

Aucun des deux n'avait encore évoqué ce qui s'était passé la veille, et Sam brûlait d'aller plus loin, tout en sachant qu'ils étaient au SGC, sous l'oeil des caméras de surveillance. Il allait falloir improviser.

Elle s'immobilisa, reposant ses bras le long du corps.

"Un problème ?" demanda Jack, s'arrêtant à son tour.

"Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de boxe aujourd'hui, et je ne serais pas contre une douche."

Il était vrai qu'ils s'entraînaient depuis presque 45 minutes, et qu'elle même avait passé une bonne demi heure à s'entraîner avant son arrivée. Jack hocha sa tête et se défit de ses protections. Elle l'imita tout en l'observant en coin. Il était trempé de sueur, son T-shirt plaqué contre son torse, et elle se mordit la lèvre. La veille au soir, elle avait dû partir précipitamment au SGC, et toute la frustration accumulée suite à leur "quasi-baiser" était passée au second plan, après les réparations sur lesquelles elle avait du se concentrer.

Mais maintenant il était là, ils étaient seuls, et elle avait envie de lui. Douloureusement envie de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés il y a peine 24h.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se fixer silencieusement, le souffle court. Puis, d'un accord tacite, ils prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

§§§

Ses lèvres capturèrent avidement celles de Jack tandis qu'il la plaquait contre les casiers. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son partenaire, et elle sentit l'excitation monter en intensité alors que l'érection de Jack se faisait de plus en plus pressante contre son intimité. Elle ouvrit les yeux instants, et croisa le regard fou de désir de son supérieur.

Le vestiaire n'était heureusement pas pourvu de caméras, et c'est sans aucune gêne que l'une de ses mains abandonna le cou de Jack pour descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe et commencer à carresser son sexe turgescent à travers le fin tissu du short.

Jack ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir.

"Bordel, Sam..."

Si cela lui plaisait, alors... Elle passa directement ses doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon pour se saisir directement du membre gonflé.

"Sam, tu..."

La voix de Jack mourut alors qu'elle commençait à faire des va-et-vient autour de son sexe. Il gémit à nouveau et sa respiration devint anarchique. Elle le sentait durcir encore et encore sous ses doigts, et brûlait d'envie de passer à l'étape suivante, mais souhaitait aussi profiter de l'instant et ne pas le gâcher en se pressant inutilement. De son autre main elle le ramena contre elle, et leurs bouches reprirent un ballet sensuel.

Sous son t-shirt, il dégrafa son soutien gorge d'une main experte et empauma délicatement son sein droit dans un murmure d'approbation.

Sam se reposa un instant contre les casiers et reprit son souffle, bientôt imitée par Jack. Leur première étreinte avait été pour ainsi dire quelque peu... sportive !

7 ans... il avait fallu 7 ans pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Et ils avaient l'air malin, songea t-elle avec amusement : elle la main dans son caleçon et lui la sienne sous son t-shirt, en plein milieu des vestiaires. Pires que deux ados surexcités. Mais c'était si bon de faire tout cela avec _lui_.

"Il faut qu'on se calme." dit-elle, toujours essoufflée, en reposant plus sagement ses deux mains sur les épaules de Jack.. Non, elle ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe dans un endroit aussi impersonnel et aussi inconfortable que les vestiaires du SGC.

"Je ne vous le fait pas dire, Major." répondit-il en retirant également sa main, faussement outré. "N'empêche, il était te..."

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir les ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

Cherchant une issue de secours qui n'existait pas, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : impossible de sortir sans se faire repérer. Ils se regardèrent, la même idée en tête.

Chacun attrapa ses affaires et ils se ruèrent vers les douches le plus discrètement possible. Ils entrèrent précipitamment dans la cabine la plus éloignée de l'entrée et la verrouillèrent derrière eux. Il n'y avait plus à espérer que l'intrus, qui qu'il fût, ne le remarqua pas.

Ils s'adossèrent au mur carrelé, tentant de respirer sans faire trop de bruit.

Les pas lourds du nouveau venu s'arrêtèrent dans les vestiaires. Bruit de casier ouvert, puis fermé. L'intrus venait vers les douches.

 _Merveilleux !_ songea Sam, consternée. Elle croisa les doigts pour que personne n'ait l'idée de l'appeler par l'intercom du SGC avant que l'inconnu n'ait fini ses ablutions, sinon, elle risquait de se faire repérer. Mais peut-être était-il préférable d'attendre que celui-ci ait commencé à se laver pour tenter une sortie discrète ?

L'oreille tendue, elle écouta les pas de rapprocher. Il (ou elle) venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires et prenait des affaires dans son casier. On entendit le bruit d'une porte métallique qui se ferme, et les pas se rapprochèrent.

C'était le moment de vérité.

Sam se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand l'inconnu (qui était manifestement un homme, vu la lourdeur de ses pas) choisit la cabine de la rangée opposée située la plus près de la porte. Il ne restait plus à espérer qu'il ne passe pas mille ans sous la douche !

Elle et Jack se regardèrent, amusés. La situation était plutôt cocasse.

L'inconnu tourna le robinet, et sa douche commença à couler. Jack jugea que l'eau coulait assez fort pour couvrir tout bruit pas trop important qu'ils feraient, et se rapprocha pour embrasser Sam.

Mais soudain, les deux se figèrent dans leur mouvement.

 _"Hum Hum - Hum -Oum Hum-Hum-Hum - Hum -Hum - Oum Hum Hum -Hum..."_

Le type chantonnait un air connu, quelle ne parvenait toutefois pas à identifier. Et sa voix... oui, sa voix lui disait quelque chose.

 _"MY FIRST... MY LAST... MY EVERYTHING !"_

Sam et Jack sursautèrent simultanément, surpris par la puissante voix de basse de l'inconnu de la douche.

Jack ferma les yeux et serra les poings très fort, une expression impénétrable sur le visage, tandis que Sam dut se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire.

 _"And the answer to - all my dreams..."_

Teal'c chantait du Barry White sous la douche.

 _"You're my sun... my moon... MY GUIDING STAR !"_

Et il chantait plutôt bien ! Mais bon, quand même... Teal'c, chanter sous la douche ? Et surtout, que faisait-il au SGC à cette heure alors qu'il n'était pas attendu avant le lendemain ? Le guerrier de Chu'lak avait son propre appartement depuis plusieurs mois. A croire qu'elle et Jack étaient voués à être interrompus dès qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux !

Toujours à deux doigts de ricaner, Sam fit un petit signe de la tête à Jack, qui approuva. Vu le boucan combiné de la douche et de la voix du Jaffa-Crooner, c'était le moment parfait pour s'éclipser sur la pointe des pieds.

La jeune femme ouvrit discrètement la porte de la cabine, et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la droite. La voie était libre.

Elle ouvrit la porte plus largement, et ils sortirent à pas de loup, désireux de ne pas attirer l'attention de Teal'c, qui ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Ils parvinrent sans encombre à la sortie du vestiaire et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir. Quelques mètres en arrière, Teal'c roucoulait toujours du Rythm N'Blues. Amusé, Jack referma discrètement la porte derrière eux.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aggacé à la caméra de sécurité dansl'angle du mur, et soupira.

"On se voit demain au briefing ?"

"Yep... demain matin... Mon Colonel." ajouta t-elle rapidement après réflexion.

Ils allaient devoir faire preuve de prudence...

 _A suivre_

 _§§§_

 _Et bien voilà, c'était la première fois que je me lançais dans l'écriture d'une scène vraiment osée pour Stargate, j'espère que ça vous a plu (enfin, et le reste du chapitre aussi :) ) A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _Une petite review en passant ? ;-)_

 _BF_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Je passe le rating à M, eut égard au précédent chapitre, à celui-ci et à ceux qui vont suivre, pensez à régler les filtres si vous cherchez l'histoire à partir de la page d'accueil._

§§§

La salle de briefing était vide, constata Sam en arrivant, ses documents sous le bras. Les airmen avaient déjà disposé les thermos de café et les tasses sur la petite table prévue à cet effet, et la jeune femme s'en servit une machinalement.

A la vérité, elle était déjà pleinement réveillée depuis plusieurs heures, et la caféine participait davantage d'un rituel matinal que d'un quelconque besoin de se stimuler.

Elle retourna à sa place avec sa tasse fumante, et s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir, parcourant distraitement son dossier de briefing, en attendant l'arrivée du Général Hammond et des autres membres de son équipe. Un, en particulier.

"Salut la com... pagnie ?"

La jeune femme se retourna, un large sourire sur les lèvres. O'neill venait d'arriver en haut des escaliers de la salle de briefing, et, une fois n'était pas coutume, il n'était pas bon dernier.

"Nous sommes les premiers, mon Colonel."

Jack se fendit d'un sourire en coin, et se dirigea vers la table où étaient disposés les thermos pour se servir un café à son tour. Il étouffa un bâillement en retournant vers sa chaise.

"La nuit a été difficile ?" fit malicieusement Sam.

"Plutôt oui. Et vous ?"

"Quelques difficultés pour m'endormir, mais, dans l'ensemble, ça allait." répondit-elle avec amusement, tout en songeant aux rêves quelques peu épicés qu'elle avait fait cette nuit.

Jack se calla dans son siège, tasse à la main, et observa la jeune femme silencieusement, laquelle ne put retenir un sourire sincère.

Le briefing de ce matin promettait d'être un briefing banal parmi des dizaines d'autres, et pourtant, il serait totalement différent.

Car ils étaient ensemble. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, après plusieurs années à se tourner autour, et malgré la menace du règlement, ils étaient enfin ensemble. Dieu seul savait comment cela évoluerait, comment ils allaient gérer leur relation naissante et les conséquences de celle-ci sur leur travail, mais ils étaient ensemble, et pour le moment, c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à s'observer dans un silence confortable, avant que l'arrivée des autres membres membres de l'équipe n'interrompe l'instant de grâce.

"Ah Teal'c... vous avez passé un bon week-end ?" interrogea Jack, l'air de rien.

Sam dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas éclater de rire en repensant à l'épisode de la douche, et fit mine de lire son dossier de briefing pour éviter de regarder le Jaffa.

"Pas tellement, O'neill. Une canalisation s'est rompue dans mon quartier, et nous n'avons plus d'eau pour la semaine à venir. J'ai dû revenir au SGC plus tôt que prévu."

"Oh, c'est... euh... vraiment pas de chance..." commenta Jack, en hochant la tête, l'air désolé.

C'est à ce moment que Daniel pénétra dans la pièce, une pile conséquente de dossiers dans les bras.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour." répondirent en coeur Sam et Jack, tandis que Teal'c se fendait d'un "Salutations, Daniel Jackson".

Daniel fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa clé USB, tout en évitant scrupuleusement de regarder Jack. Nul doute que leur petite confrontation du samedi précédent avait laissé un léger malaise. Il faudrait corriger ça, songea Sam. Quant à savoir comment, c'était une autre affaire.

La jeune femme soupira intérieurement, et pianota des doigts sur la table, en attendant que l'archéologue ait fini sa mise en place. De façon ironique, si Daniel et Teal'c n'étaient pas passés le samedi soir à l'improviste, les choses n'auraient peut-être pas évolué de la même manière entre elle et Jack. Ou en tout cas, pas aussi rapidement. Ils leurs étaient redevables, en fin de compte, s'amusa t-elle intérieurement.

Le jeune homme trouva finalement le périphérique et le brancha sur l'ordinateur de la salle. Il s'installa devant l'écran placé sur le côté et fit défiler rapidement défiler ses slides.

Hammond entra enfin dans la pièce et s'installa au bout de la table.

"SG-1, bonjour. J'espère que vous êtes bien reposés. Certains plus que d'autres, d'ailleurs..." ajouta t-il en lançant un regard amical à Jack.

"De retour et en pleine forme, mon Général."

"Parfait. Docteur Jackson, si vous voulez bien commencer le briefing."

Daniel fit signe à un airman en faction de baisser la lumière, et s'écarta du mur.

§§§

La mission devait durer 4 jours, et ces 4 jours risquaient d'être longs, songea Jack avec consternation.

Il n'avait quasiment pas cessé de pleuvoir depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés le matin même, et ça ne semblait pas près de s'arranger, si l'on se fiait aux relevés de pression fournis par le MALP. Actuellement, les nuages donnaient quelques éclaircies et la température était un peu remontée par rapport au début d'après midi, mais le mal était fait : ils étaient tous complètement trempés.

Durant le briefing, Daniel leur avait vendu P2X-482 avec des photos presque parfaites de ruines de temples grecs, construits dans une palmeraie baignée de soleil, le tout dans un cadre idyllique au bord d'une plage de sable fin. Eh bien, on peut dire que le Petit Scarabée les avait sérieusement arnaqués !

Outre le ciel d'orage qui devait de plus en plus menaçant, la mer en contrebas était démontée, et des vents violents faisaient ployer les palmiers. Voila qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

Malgré les conditions défavorables, Daniel poursuivait la cartographie des ruines entreprise par SG-9 quelques semaines plus tôt, et notait dans son carnet les inscriptions présentes sur les murs.

Teal'c, de son côté, avait fait le tour du site pour s'assurer qu'aucune menace n'était présente, et assistait maintenant Daniel dans sa collecte de données.

Quant à Sam... enfin, Carter... Jack s'appuya sur une des colonnes du temple et rajusta sa casquette détrempée pour mieux l'observer.

La jeune femme était accroupie non loin, à collecter des échantillons de terre et de végétaux, pour le compte des biologistes et botanistes de la base.

Et pour son plus grand plaisir à lui, songea t-il en lorgnant sans vergogne sur le remarquable postérieur de l'astrophycienne.

Certes, matter son second, ça ne se faisait pas, mais elle était un peu plus que ça maintenant, non ?

Il sourit pour lui-même, mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand il sentit une certaine pression naître sous son boxer réglementaire. Ah, il n'allait quand même pas se laisser aller à fantasmer en mission, quand même !

Il se força à regarder ailleurs, tentant de chasser les images peu équivoques qui naissaient dans son esprit.

Son petit corps à corps dans le vestiaire avait libéré la tension sexuelle qui existait entre lui et Sam depuis plusieurs mois - ci ce n'est plusieurs années - mais celle-ci avait presque aussitôt par une tension encore plus grande : ils n'avaient pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Et ça, c'était comme qui dirait frustrant. Foutrement frustrant même.

Le souvenir des mains de la jeune femme faisant des va-et-viens autour de sa verge s'imposa soudainement à lui et son érection devint encore plus forte, presque douloureuse contre son treillis, et il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Rapidement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers Daniel et Teal'c à l'intérieur du temple, toujours occupés à traduire les inscriptions murales.

Puis vers Carter, encore accroupie à quelques dizaines de mètres, comptant les tubes à essais qu'elle avait rempli d'échantillons.

L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea l'idée complètement folle de l'emmener avec lui, derrière la dune, et de la posséder enfin. Faire à l'amour à Carter, en pleine mission. La prendre. La pénétrer, encore et enc...

Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Tout ça le rendait complètement dingue. Il empoigna son talkie :

"J _e vais patrouiller aux alentours. Ne faites pas de bêtises._ "

 _"Bien reçu"_ répondirent Sam et Teal'c presque simultanément.

Il relâcha la radio et s'éloigna du temple principal. D'une foulée un peu plus rapide qu'à son habitude.

§§§

Jack posa son P-90 et sa casquette sur un petit muret en pierre, vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était bien hors de vue au cas où l'un de ses coéquipiers l'aurait suivi. Il baissa fébrilement sa braguette, libérant avec soulagement sa verge turgescente.

Il posa une main sur le mur en face de lui, et de l'autre, saisit son érection.

"Ah, putain..."

Il ferma les yeux tout en commençant à faire des va-et-viens autour de son sexe.

Son idée initiale était de faire ça le plus rapidement possible et en serrant les dents, mais elle fut rapidement écartée alors qu'il se laissait librement aller à des pensées salaces concernant Carter. Il était seul, alors, autant en profiter.

Il revoyait la jeune femme se saisir de son membre et le toucher comme il le faisait lui-même à ce moment précis. L'embrasser sans aucune retenue. S'offrir à lui, alors qu'il saisissait ses seins à pleine paume.

La respiration saccadée, il accéléra les mouvements de son poignet.

Ca n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait en pensant à Carter (en fait, il se masturbait _toujours_ en pensant à Carter, depuis quelques mois), mais cette fois-ci était différente. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait plus seulement de fantasmes, mais de souvenirs. De souvenirs, et de possibilités tout à fait... fascinantes.

"Sam..." grogna t-il alors qu'il sentait la jouissance approcher.

Oh oui, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Sam n'avait pas pris l'initiative de ralentir un peu les choses, et surtout si Teal'c n'était pas arrivé de façon inopportune.

Il visualisa avec clarté la jeune femme nue contre les casiers des vestiaires, les jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches et les lèvres contre les siennes. Lui, le pantalon sur les chevilles, poussant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus lo...

L'orgasme le frappa de plein fouet, et son éjaculation se répandit sur le mur.

Essoufflé, il observa les gouttes de sperme qui dégoulinaient lentement vers le sable au pied du mur, l'esprit vide, alors que son sexe dégonflait progressivement.

Il se sentait un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller à une telle faiblesse en mission, mais malgré cela, il se sentait soulagé et satisfait. Pour un temps.

Un craquement à sa gauche attira soudainement son attention et il tourna la tête, pour découvrir avec ahurissement que Carter l'observait, une épaule appuyée contre une colonne.

La jeune femme arborait une expression qui se voulait neutre, mais son regard brillait d'une lueur étonnante.

"Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?" demanda t-il, presque paniqué.

Complètement abasourdi, il resta les bras ballants alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Le regard planté dans le sien, elle saisit sans prévenir sa verge avec délicatesse et effaça du pouce une goutte de sperme qui avait perlé sur le gland.

Elle l'observa silencieusement durant un instant, puis prit la parole :

"Depuis assez longtemps, oui. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, _Mon Colonel,_ je suis à peu près dans le même état."

Elle replaça délicatement son membre dans son boxer, et, l'air de rien, continua :

"Daniel commence à avoir faim, et la météo s'annonce assez capricieuse" fit-elle nonchalamment en désignant les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon, "On ferait bien de manger rapidement."

"Euh... Manger..."

La jeune femme remonta sa braguette de Jack avec une lenteur calculée, et caressa lentement ses attributs à travers son treillis, avant de finalement retirer sa main.

Elle lui sourit, amusée, alors qu'il restait immobile à la fixer, la bouche entrouverte.

"Vous venez ?"

 _A suivre_

§§§

 _Et voilà, je vous avais bien dit que j'écrirai plus vite :) Une petite review ?_

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles... hum hum hum... "aventures" ?_

 _BF_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Les deux militaires marchaient silencieusement depuis cinq bonnes minutes, en direction des ruines et de leurs coéquipiers, qui ne se doutaient de rien.

Jack arborait une mine fermée, les yeux obstinément fixés vers l'horizon, et n'avait pas daigné ouvrir la bouche depuis qu'elle était venue le chercher. Ou plutôt, depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris dans une situation plutôt gênante.

Elle aurait pu éviter cela, pourtant. Dès qu'elle s'était approché du petit temple en ruine où il s'était arrêté, les bruits qu'elle avait entendus ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle l'avait rejoint, néanmoins.

Et elle l'avait regardé, de façon totalement impudique, se soulager contre un mur. Elle avait regardé... et aimé ça.

Au fond, une partie d'elle retirait une certaine fierté de savoir que Jack la désirait au point d'en arriver là en pleine mission. Mais une autre partie se sentait désolée de le voir si mal à l'aise après avoir été surpris.

Quand elle s'était avancée vers lui et l'avait caressé sans aucune gêne, elle ne savait pas trop quelle réaction elle allait provoquer. Allait-il abandonner toutes ses inhibitions et finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans les vestiaires du SGC ? Sans vouloir se l'avouer, c'était certainement ce qu'elle espérait.

Mais peut-être aurait-elle du se rappeler que s'il y a bien une chose que Jack n'aimait pas, c'était se retrouver en position de faiblesse.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, avant la dernière dune qui les séparait du camp.

"Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute." déclara t-elle sans ambages.

Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux et humecta ses lèvres.

Était-il honteux ou irrité ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

"Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas vous mettre à l'aise..." reprit-elle.

"Carter, _stop_." trancha t-il. "Je suis _déjà_ mal à l'aise, figurez-vous" ajouta t-il, un peu plus aimablement. "Comment vous sentiriez vous si je vous avais surprise en train de vous... euh... enfin, vous voyez..."

Il la fixa un instant silencieusement, les bras croisés sur le torse et l'air impénétrable, puis sembla se détendre.

La jeune femme sourit, sentant la tension diminuer.

"Je suis logée à la même enseigne que toi, Jack. Moi aussi j'ai des besoins, et des... envies."

La discussion prenait un tour très personnel, et elle avait choisi de laisser tomber grade et vouvoiement.

Jack ne put retenir un discret sourire.

"Tu vois, _Sam"_ commença t-il en posant nonchalamment sa main sur la joue de sa coéquipière, "c'est précisément le genre de comportement qu'on ne devrait pas avoir en mission. S'appeler par nos prénoms, s'autoriser des contacts physiques... inappropriés."

Son pouce commença à décrire des cercles sur la pommette de la jeune femme alors qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle.

"Je sais."

"Et pourtant on a bien du mal à s'en empêcher, à ce qu'il semble."

"Jack..."

"Sam ?"

Celui-ci avait passé sa main libre derrière ses hanches et serrait la militaire contre lui. La jeune femme sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Ils jouaient à nouveau à un jeu dangereux et la situation allait échapper à tout contrôle si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose.

"Il reste 3 jours de mission, et 10 jours supplémentaires avant notre prochain quartier libre."

"Hmm hmm..."

Jack semblait à peine l'écouter, trop occupé à embrasser son front. Déstabilisée, Sam essayait néanmoins de poursuivre son raisonnement.

"Et il me semble que... bon... si on veut pas que les choses dérapent... enfin, dérapent _trop_..."

"Continue..."

"Il faut... qu'on fasse baisser la pression. Histoire de tenir deux semaines en étant _à peu près_ professionnels, et ensuite..."

"Ensuite..."

"Une fois hors du SGC, on... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Jack se recula de quelques centimètres, un sourire égrillard au coin des lèvres.

"En effet, je vois ce que tu veux dire..." répondit-il l'air rêveur, faisant rougir la jeune femme.

"Donc voilà." Sam expira profondément, sachant qu'elle arrivait au terme de son argumentation, "je pense qu'un baiser... un baiser devrait suffire. Pour tenir deux semaines, j'entends."

"Oh. Hum..."

Jack réfléchit un instant.

"Tu es sûre que... ?"

"Complétement. Un baiser... pour patienter."

"Très bien." fit-il en hochant la tête.

Il y eut un léger instant de flottement durant lequel ils se regardèrent, semblant chercher la marche à suivre.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de Jack se poser sur les siennes.

Ils étaient ensemble, et elle aimait ça. Dieu qu'elle aimait ça, songea t-elle alors que son supérieur capturait ses lèvres encore et encore.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Jack.

"Sam..."

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de l'embrasser sans aucune retenue. Ils avaient convenu d'un baiser, mais nul n'avait précisé combien de temps cela devait durer ! Elle avait attendu 7 ans et devrait encore attendre deux semaines, alors, pour l'amour du ciel, elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum.

Leurs talkies se mirent à grésiller simultanément et ils se séparèrent enfin, non sans un grognement de frustration.

 _"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? Ca fait plus de 20 minutes que Sam est partie vous 'chercher'..."_

C'était Daniel, et le ton de sa voix laissait peu de doute sur ce qu'il pensait ou soupçonnait.

"Un peu de patience, Petit Scarabée ! On arrive tout de suite." répondit Jack avec agacement.

Sam sourit.

"Il faudra qu'on mette les choses à plat avec Daniel. Et Teal'c, aussi. On ne pourra pas leur cacher éternellement."

"J'imagine, oui..." maugréa t-il tout en réajustant son treillis et sa ceinture pour se donner une contenance. "En tout cas... je crois que c'était une bonne idée, ce baiser. Ce sera plus facile d'attendre." ajouta t-il avec conviction en hochant la tête.

"Yep."

"Faire baisser la frustration était une bonne chose."

"En effet."

"Pas de risque qu'on dérape durant les deux semaines qui viennent, comme ça."

"Aucun risque."

"On est d'accord alors."

"Absolument."

"Parfait." Jack sourit avec l'air de celui qui sait qu'il a pris une bonne décision. "Bon. On y va ?"

"On y va."

§§§

"Sam... " Jack souffla doucement, le nez enfoui dans le cou de son second.

La jeune femme venait d'enrouler ses jambes derrière son dos, et il ne la sentait que mieux autour de lui à chaque coup de rein. Il s'interrompit brièvement, sentant l'orgasme venir trop rapidement, et observa Carter avec émerveillement. Totalement nue, la peau recouverte du fine pellicule de sueur, les cheveux en bataille, son second était tout simplement parfaite. Et tellement désirable. Il l'embrassa au creux de la nuque.

Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils commencé ? Aucune importance, en fait. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire l'amour jusqu'au matin, ou jusqu'à l'épuisement. De rattraper entre ses bras toutes ces années perdues à se tourner autour sans jamais concrétiser.

Il prit à nouveau appui sur ses avant-bras et recommença ses va-et-viens entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Quant à savoir "comment" ils avaient commencé... c'était un "regrettable" enchaînement de circonstances, en vérité.

Non vraiment, ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès.

§§§

Une fois rentrés au camp, la tempête s'était faite de plus en plus menaçante. Le tonnerre grondait et le vent battait les palmiers. Le MALP avait été recouvert d'une bâche protectrice, chacun avait remballé ses affaires en quatrième vitesse, et les tentes avaient rapidement été montées, à l'écart du temple, par peur des chutes de pierres. Alors que Jack prévoyait de partager la sienne avec Teal'c comme c'était le plus souvent le cas, celui-ci avait déjà disposés ses affaires et celles de l'archéologue ensemble.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment demander au Jaffa de changer d'avis sans une raison valable, n'est-ce pas ?

 _"Hey, Teal'c, hmm, comment vous dire... si Sam et moi partageons la même tente, il se peut que les choses se barrent comme qui dirait en cacahuète. Alors venez plutôt avec moi, ok ? Au moins, avec vous il n'y a pas de risque de... euh..."_

Impossible, évidemment.

Il avait donc échangé un regard perplexe avec la jeune femme, et ils étaient entrés dans leur tente, alors que des pluies diluviennes commençaient à s'abattre sur les ruines.

§§§

"Je crois que ce baiser n'a pas été aussi efficace que prévu." commenta l'astrophycienne, plaquant derrière sa tête ses cheveux humides. Sam était assise à califourchon au dessus de lui, et lui... en elle, les mains sur ses hanches.

Il mit un certain temps à répondre, hypnotisé par le spectacle de ses seins ronds et laiteux montant et descendant au rythme de leurs mouvements.

"Certes."

C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de formuler à cet instant. Il était au bord du gouffre, ayant réussi à retarder la jouissance à plusieurs reprises, pour le plaisir de la posséder le plus longtemps possible. Son érection devenait presque douloureuse et il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Voyant son trouble, Sam leva un sourcil amusé et se pencha vers lui.

"Un souci, Jack ?"

"Pas exactement." articula t-il, plus conscient que jamais du corps de la jeune femme autour du sien.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et se redressa, magnifique.

Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme, songea t-il en la contemplant sans retenue. Il ne la distinguait que par intermittence, au rythme des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel à l'extérieur. Le reste du temps, leurs corps nus étaient plongés dans les ténèbres, et il se laissait guider par les sensations enivrantes qu'elle provoquait chez lui.

Il la sentit de se soulever, et il se retrouva hors d'elle, sa verge humide tendue contre son ventre.

"Sam ? Tu veux arrêter ?"

Peut-être était-elle lassée ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, saisit son membre, et le positionna sous elle de façon à ce qu'il touche juste l'entrée de son intimité. Puis elle s'abaissa progressivement, le forçant ainsi à la pénétrer avec une lenteur insupportable.

"Sam, bon sang..."

Il allait exploser, songea t-il. Il posa son pouce sur le clitoris de sa partenaire et de l'autre main, saisit ses fesses.

§§§

"Pfiouuuu... vivement que ça s'arrête." maugréa Jack, allongé sur le dos, fixant plafond de la tente.

La tempête avait encore augmenté en intensité depuis que l'équipe s'était mise à l'abri, et l'orage faisait un boucan infernal. Dormir dans ces conditions allait être un vrai challenge.

Exceptionnellement, Jack avait choisi de ne pas mettre en place de tours de garde. La planète était inhabitée, le risque d'attaque goa'uld quasi inexistant, et puis, de toute manière, aucun Jaffa un tant soit peu sain d'esprit ne s'aventurerait en dehors de son vaisseau par une nuit pareille, non ?

Les 4 membres de SG-1 étaient donc tous sous leur tente, protégés des éléments déchaînés par une mince couche de tissu.

"Toujours éveillé, mon Colonel ?" demanda Sam, également allongée sur le dos, les bras sagement alignés le long du corps sur son duvet.

"Yep. Difficile de faire autrement, faut dire..."

Jack jeta un discret coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, allongée à sa gauche. Seuls les éclairs illuminaient par intermittence l'intérieur de la tente, et il distinguait mal son visage. A quoi pensait-elle en cet instant précis ?

En ce qui le concernait, l'orage n'était évidemment pas la seule raison qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Il soupira, se tortilla un peu dans son duvet pour trouver une position confortable, et se détourna, espérant ainsi chasser de ses pensées le visage si tentateur de son second.

Le baiser n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, songea t-il en réalisant qu'il faudrait presque deux semaines avant qu'il ne puisse avoir à nouveau ce genre de "contact" avec Carter. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient décidé...

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent siffla bruyamment entre les arbres.

"Bon," fit Sam avec agacement, "ça vous embête si je lis un peu ? Plutôt que de rester éveillée à ne rien faire."

Le vouvoiement était de retour. Sage décision, cela les aiderait à garder leurs distances pendant deux semaines. Deux longues semaines...

"Non, pas de problème."

"Merci."

L'astrophysicienne, s'assit sur son duvet, fouilla dans son paquetage et en sortit un épais volume relié par des spirales, ainsi que sa lampe torche.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ?" s'enquit Jack, alors que la jeune femme remettait un peu d'ordre dans son sac.

"Oh, ça ? Un rapport expérimental du Dr. Bergstein sur la dernière version du réacteur Naquadah."

"Ah... euh... hum... ok."

Lui et Sam n'avaient manifestement pas les mêmes goûts en matière de lecture.

La jeune femme s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, ouvrit le rapport sur ses genoux, appuya sur le bouton de la lampe torche et...

Rien.

Jack entendit plusieurs clics, mais la lumière ne vint pas. Il se retourna vers son second.

"Ah, c'est bien ma veine ça. La pile est morte." s'exclama Sam. "Ca m'apprendra à vérifier mon matériel plus souvent. Je peux emprunter la vôtre ?"

"Bien sûr. Servez-vous."

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et se pencha au dessus de lui pour fouiller dans son sac.

Fallait-il le préciser, Sam et lui-même avait enlevé leurs treillis humides pour ne garder que leurs sous-vêtements réglementaires et leurs t-shirts.

Ca ne posait pas de problème. Au-cun pro-blème !

Il ne dormait pas souvent dans la même tente que Carter, mais il avait tout de même déjà vécu cette situation des dizaines de fois.

Bon, certes, les fois précédentes, son second ne l'avait pas embrassé langoureusement quelques heures plus tôt.

Les fois précédentes, Sam n'était pas non plus penchée juste au dessus de lui en train de fouiller dans son sac, lui offrant ainsi une vue plus qu'appréciable sur son décolleté.

Et enfin, les fois précédentes, il n'avait pas fait la promesse idiote de se tenir tranquille pendant deux semaines alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : passer à la vitesse supérieure !

Jack ferma les yeux et avala sa salive. Manifestement inconsciente de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son supérieur, la jeune femme fouillait toujours dans le paquetage assez mal rangé du colonel.

Il se sentait comme ces personnages de cartoon ayant un petit ange assis sur une épaule et un diablotin sur l'autre, chacun essayant d'emporter son adhésion par des arguments plus ou moins valables, et se chamaillant pour savoir qui avait tort et qui avait raison.

D'un côté : Il avait promis à Sam de se tenir tranquille. Ils avaient déjà transgressé la règle de non-fraternisation bien plus qu'il n'était acceptable. Faire l'amour à son second en pleine mission était fort éloigné des standards de professionnalisme de l'US Air Force. Et pour finir, Teal'c et Daniel étaient à quelques mètres, bon sang !

De l'autre : La tempête soufflait bruyamment et le jaffa et l'archéologue n'entendraient rien, à moins d'avoir une audition surhumaine. Sam et lui avaient _déjà_ transgressé les règles plus d'une fois, alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins, n'est-ce pas ? Et enfin, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'au moment même où il échangeait sa promesse avec Sam, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas deux semaines.

Jack était encore plongé dans ses réflexions quand Sam s'avança encore au dessus de lui pour chercher plus facilement au fond du sac, décidément pas du tout ordonné.

"Où est donc rangée cette fichue lampe ?" s'agaça t-elle.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un coup de tonnerre beaucoup plus fort que les autres retentit, faisant sursauter Sam, qui s'écrasa sur Jack, décolleté en avant.

"Oups, euh... pardon, mon Colonel." fit Carter, confuse, se redressant sur ses avant-bras, libérant ainsi le visage de son supérieur.

Jack se cacha les yeux avec ses mains et serra les dents.

Et le diablotin l'emporta finalement.

"Sam ?"

"Euh... _Jack_ ?"

"Oublie la lecture, j'ai une autre idée..." fit-il en la basculant sur son duvet.

§§§

Non, vraiment, c'était un enchaînement de circonstances tout à fait regrettable.

 _Absolument, complètement, totalement regrettable !_ essayait-il de se convaincre alors que la jeune femme nue se mouvait d'avant en arrière sur lui, en transe.

Son pouce décrivait des cercles frénétiques sur la petite boule de chaire rose, arrachant des gémissements à sa partenaire.

"Jack... _mon Colonel_..."

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et augmenta encore la cadence, raffermissant sa prise sur ses fesses. Elle était toute proche de la jouissance... et lui aussi.

"Hmm... _Jaaaaaaaaack_ !" cria t-elle, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Elle n'avait pas crié un peu fort, là ? Bah, peu lui importait.

Il ferma les yeux, et dans un ultime coup de rein, il eut un grognement primitif en sentant sa semence se libérer entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il la possédait enfin.

Sam s'écroula sur lui, tremblante et en sueur, la poitrine écrasée sur son torse.

Presque tremblant, il se retira finalement, et l'allongea à ses côtés.

"On aurait du faire ça il y a des années... wow..." fit-il, essoufflé.

"A qui le dis-tu..." répondit-elle, en se redressant sur un coude, pantelante.

Sam avait abandonné toute pudeur, et s'offrait à son regard avec gourmandise.

Jack sourit, fier et heureux d'être celui qui donnait du plaisir à Samantha Carter.

"En tout cas, je crois que ça ne va pas nous aider à nous endormir."

"Effectivement."

Il passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et la ramena contre lui.

"Je demande ce que peuvent bien faire Daniel et Teal'c pour passer le temps, d'ailleurs..." demanda t-elle, pensive.

"Probablement pas la même chose que nous, si tu veux mon avis."

"Roooh, Jack..."

§§§

"S.H.O.L.V.A.H. _Sholvah_. Et avec une lettre-compte-triple et un mot-compte-double, ça me fait..."

"Ce mot n'est pas dans le dictionnaire, Daniel Jackson." interrompit Teal'c, en soulevant un sourcil dubitatif.

"Allez, Teal'c... c'est juste pour s'amuser, franchement. Et puis, vous, vous le connaissez ce mot, non ? Enfin, sans vouloir vous vexer..."

"Les règles sont les règles Daniel Jackson. Nous jouons en anglais." réplique le Jaffa, inflexible.

"Ah, ce que vous êtes rabat-joie..." marmonna l'archéologue. "Bon, il faut que je trouve un autre mot. Laissez-moi réfléchir..." fit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez machinalement.

Il avait bien fait d'amener son Mini-Scrabble(r) avec lui, songea t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction. Ca ne prenait quasiment pas de place, et ça permettait de passer le temps en s'amusant dans ce genre de situation.

Enfin, lui trouvait ça amusant. En ce qui concernait Teal'c, il n'en était pas aussi sûr...

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était toujours mieux que de rester allongé les bras croisés en fixant la tente sans pouvoir dormir à cause du vent, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait au moins deux heures que Teal'c et lui jouaient à la lumière de la lampe torche, et la partie était âprement disputée.

Daniel trouva finalement une autre combinaison, qui utilisait hélas moins de lettres et lui rapportait donc beaucoup moins de points.

Ce fut donc au tour de Teal'c de jouer, et l'archéologue s'étira en baillant pendant que son ami réfléchissait.

Un bruit à l'extérieur attira soudain son attention. Comme une sorte de voix...

"Vous avez entendu ça Teal'c ?" s'alarma Daniel, en se tournant vers la paroi de la tente.

"Non."

Le Jaffa se frottait le menton d'un air pénétré en fixant le plateau de jeu, manifestement absorbé dans sa réflexion.

"Ah..."

L'archéologue fronça les sourcils, certain d'avoir entendu un bruit étrange, mais se retourna finalement vers son coéquipier. Le vent, sans doute...

Teal'c joua son tour, nota les quelques points qu'il avait gagnés sur le petit calepin qui leur permettait de tenir la marque, puis tira ses nouvelles lettres pendant que Daniel réfléchissait à son tour.

 _"Hmmmm..."_

Daniel se redressa brutalement.

"Ah, vous voyez Teal'c, il y a clairement du bruit dehors !" chuchota t-il. "Il faut qu'on aille voir, peut-être que Sam et Jack sont en danger." continua t-il en attrapant de son Beretta.

"Je ne pense pas, Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c lui lança un regard impénétrable, et tourna à nouveau son attention vers le plateau.

Daniel fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, ayant du mal à comprendre l'attitude du Jaffa, et reposa le Beretta. Certes, ses relations avec Jack étaient un peu froides depuis le week-end précédent ( _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez Sam, franchement ?)_ , mais là il s'agissait d'une mission, et quand un membre de l'équipe était en danger, on allait l'aider quoi qu'il arrive.

Plus que perplexe, il chercha une nouvelle position pour jouer confortablement et se reconcentra sur ses lettres.

 _"Hmm... JAAAAAAACK !"_

Nom. De. Dieu.

Il fixa Teal'c, les yeux exorbités, ouvrant et fermant convulsivement la bouche.

"Teal'c... ! Ne me dites pas que..."

"C'est cela même, Daniel Jackson."

"Non, mais... mais... quand même... franchement, ils..."

Il se tournait alternativement vers Teal'c et vers la paroi de la tente.

"... C'est dégueulasse quand même ! On est juste à côté, merde !" s'exclama t-il à voix basse, outré.

Teal'c daigna finalement relever la tête, et leva un sourcil blasé.

"Arrêtez de jouer les vierges effarouchées, Daniel Jackson. Il était inévitable que cela finisse par arriver entre le Colonel O'neill et le Major Carter. C'est la vie."

"Moi, une vierge effarouchée ?" fit Daniel avec un ton scandalisé. "Non mais là ils exagèrent. Clairement, ils abusent. Oui, ils abusent."

Teal'c haussa les épaules, et Daniel leva les yeux au ciel.

§§§

 _A suiiiiiiiivre !_

 _Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre (surtout la fin) et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je remercie une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes qui postent des reviews, sachez que je tiens compte de vos critiques, alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser, elles sont lues avec attention :)_

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures Stargatiennes :)_

BF


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Jack s'extirpa de la tente et constata l'étendue des dégâts causés par la tempête. Le sol était jonché de débris de végétaux épars, de véritables congères de sables s'étaient formées à l'entrée du temple, et le MALP...

 _Oh, c'est pas vrai..._

Le militaire s'approcha de la sonde de reconnaissance et s'accroupit. La bâche avait été emportée par la tempête, et la carrosserie de l'appareil était endommagée. Manifestement, il avait été percuté par un tronc d'arbre, ou quelque débris volumineux charrié par le vent. Suffisamment lourd pour avoir cassé en deux le bras télescopique qui supportait la caméra embarquée, en tout cas.

Jack soupira de dépit. Avec un peu de chance, le moteur fonctionnerait encore. Il demanderait à Carter de vérifier tout cela après le petit-déjeuner.

 _Carter... Sam..._

Jack se releva, et s'étira, un sourire irrépressible aux lèvres.

Bon sang, quelle femme... et surtout, surtout... quelle nuit ! Enfin, il n'allait pas à nouveau se laisser aller à fantasmer. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il se retourna en entendant du bruit venant du camp. Le reste de l'équipe se levait tout doucement.

La météo s'était améliorée depuis la nuit précédente, et ils profitaient actuellement d'éclaircies bienvenues. Au loin, cependant, quelques nuages noirs menaçants persistaient.

Il s'approcha de ses coéquipiers, qui semblaient tous épuisés, même Teal'c.

 _Mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons, hé hé..._ s'amusa t-il intérieurement.

"Messieurs... pas trop mal dormi ?" s'enquit-il, l'air de rien. En ce qui concernait Carter... il n'allait pas pousser le bouchon jusqu'à lui poser cette question dont la réponse était évidente.

Teal'c allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par un Daniel furibard.

 _Eh mer..._

"Oh que si on a mal dormi, Jack, et pas seulement à cause de la tempête, voyez vous !" débita l'archéologue d'une traite.

Jack ferma les yeux, redoutant la pénible conversation qui allait inévitablement suivre. Ils n'avaient _vraiment_ pas été assez discrets.

Carter s'était rapprochée, et Jack vit son visage prendre quasi instantanément une teinte cramoisie.

"Non mais sérieusement Jack... comment pensiez vous qu'on allait le prendre ?"

"Daniel, écoutez..."

Et dire que Sam souhaitait les choses avec l'archéologue. Ca commençait bien !

"Et puis vous, Sam ! Vous... Je... On vous faisait confiance, comme des amis se font confiance, et voilà comment vous nous traitez, Teal'c et moi" marmonna t-il, l'air renfrogné, les mains sur les hanches.

Le jaffa susnommé leva un sourcil perplexe et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

Sam, quant a elle, était toujours aussi rouge, mais avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

"Daniel, on ne pensait vraiment pas, que... comment dire... avec ce vent, vous voyez..."

Daniel commença à faire les cent pas devant les deux tentes, levant les bras en l'air avec exaspération.

"Non, mais sérieusement... tous les deux... est-ce que vous savez seulement depuis combien de temps on attend ça ?"

Jack et Sam ouvrirent la bouche simultanément, l'air interdit.

"Euh, Daniel... ?" fit la jeune femme, ébahie.

"Vous attendiez quoi ? Nous entendre nous envoyer en l'air en mission ?" répliqua Jack, l'air horrifié.

"Merde à la fin, vous êtes ensembles, et vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? On est amis, pourtant... non ? Non ?

Sam et Jack dévisagèrent l'archéologue avec stupéfaction.

"Euh... quoi ? C'est pour cette raison que vous faisiez la tronche ?" demanda ce dernier.

L'archéologue croisa ses bras sur ton torse, et fixa Jack avec insistance.

"Teal'c, dites quelque chose, je sais pas..." continua le colonel.

"Il a raison, O'neill. Ca fait longtemps qu'on attend ça." dit le Jaffa avec conviction en fixant un point invisible droit devant lui.

"Sérieusement, Daniel..." ajouta Sam.

"Vous auriez pu nous mettre dans la confidence, quand même." ajouta l'archéologue.

Jack et Sam se regardèrent, à la fois amusés, soulagés... mais quand même un peu gênés.

"Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure entre vous ?" continua le jeune homme.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Maintenant que le petit scarabée avait l'information, il ne les lâcherait pas avant d'avoir eu la réponse à tout un tas de question. Et pas les moins embarrassantes.

"Oh, par pitié..."

"Deux jours." répondit Sam.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

"Donc vous voulez dire que samedi dernier... vous n'étiez pas encore..."

"Voilà, c'est ça, vous avez saisi, petit scarabée ! Maintenant, on pourrait peut-être se remettre à travailler ?"

"C'est une question sérieuse, Jack !"

"On vous en a assez révélé pour aujourd'hui, Space Monkey."

"Allez Jack... Sam... ?"

"Assez de commérages pour aujourd'hui, et maintenant au boulot !" trancha O'neill, inflexible.

Les 3 autres membres de l'équipe sourirent, et Teal'c mit en place le réchaud qui leur servirait à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

§§§

"Ca s'annonce assez mal" déclara Sam, accroupie à côté du MALP, tout en vérifiant les informations de diagnostic qui s'affichaient sur sa tablette.

"Mal comment ?" demanda Jack.

"La plupart des instruments de mesure ont été endommagés. Le moteur ne répond plus aux commandes que je lui envoie, que ce soit par la télécommande ou par les commandes directes situées sur l'appareil.

"Ce qui veut dire... ?"

Jack avait une petite idée de ce qui les attendait, mais préférait avoir une confirmation par Carter.

"Qu'il va falloir le pousser, mon Colonel."

"Oh, misère..."

Jack repositionna machinalement sa casquette sur son front, et se retourna vers le camp, où Teal'c et Daniel rangeaient leurs dernières affaires.

Cette panne allait quelque peu modifier leurs plans.

§§§

"Ecoutez Daniel, je suis certain que ces ruines sont d'un _intérêt scientifique exceptionnel_ , comme vous le dites, mais le MALP est en panne, nous n'avons donc plus aucune visibilité sur la météo, et qui sait quel genre de tempête on risque encore de subir..."

L'archéologue et Jack débattaient depuis dix minutes de l'intérêt de poursuivre ou non la mission, qui devait normalement durer encore trois jours.

"On peut laisser le MALP sur ce site et passer le prendre à notre retour. Vraiment, on ne _peut pas_ ne pas aller explorer le second site. Le rapport préliminaire de SG-7 montre que..."

"Continuer la mission dans ces conditions est trop dangereux Daniel. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes tombés en plein milieu de la mousson, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons pris dans un glissement de terrain, avec ces pluies."

"Une journée. Une seule journée, et on rentre."

"Cessez de faire l'enfant, pour l'amour du ciel ! Nous reviendrons. Ou vous reviendrez avec une autre équipe, quand les conditions seront plus clémentes. Je mets un terme à cette mission immédiatement. On rentre."

La sentence du chef d'équipe était tombée, et les épaules de Daniel s'abaissèrent. Il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Jack, mais pour la forme, ne se laisserait pas contredire aussi facilement.

Quelques mètres plus loin se tenaient Sam et Teal'c, postés côte à côte en attendant la fin du débat qui opposait les deux hommes.

"Ils n'arrêteront jamais de se chamailler, ses deux là..." commenta Sam, amusée.

"En effet."

Un ange passa, et le grand Jaffa se tourna vers la militaire.

"Je voulais vous dire, Major Carter..."

Le guerrier de Chu'lak sembla chercher ses mots durant un instant, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

"Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous et le Colonel."

Sam esquissa un sourire, surprise. Ce genre de déclaration n'était guère dans les habitudes du Jaffa, ce qui ne la rendait que plus touchante.

"Merci, Teal'c."

Le Jaffa inclina respectueusement la tête, puis se tourna vers Jack et Daniel, dont la conversation était semble t-il arrivée à son terme.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de Sam et Teal'c, et Jack prit la parole :

"Bon, ce que j'ai à vous dire ne va pas vous plaire."

§§§

 _"Oooooh-hisssssssse !_ Poussssssseez !"

Dans un concert de grognements, les 4 membres de l'équipe mirent toutes leurs forces pour faire avancer la sonde.

"Je ne serais pas contre une pause..." maugréa Daniel tout en empêchant la sonde de repartir vers le bas de la pente sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

"Pas question. Il ne reste plus que 5 kilomètres, on ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant" rétorqua Jack, essoufflé.

"Si vous le dites."

L'exaspération se devinait sans mal dans le ton de l'archéologue. Bon sang, il était scientifique, pas bodybuilder ! Pousser un MALP de plusieurs centaines de kilos, ce n'était pas franchement dans ses attributions.

Enfin, l'équipe parvint à faire passer la sonde au sommet de la pente, sur une zone plus plate.

Jack souffla un instant, et donna à nouveau le signal pour pousser. S'ils s'arrêtaient, pas sûr qu'ils auraient le courage de recommencer l'effort.

" _Ooooooh-hissssssssse..._ "

"Gnnnnnn... rappelez-moi pourquoi on est obligé de ramener cette _chose_ à la maison, déjà ?" demanda Daniel, haletant.

"Parce que cette _chose_ et les instruments qu'elle embarque coûtent un demi-million de dollars, Daniel." répondit Sam. Si elle le montrait moins que lui, elle souffrait tout autant de l'effort. Mais ramener le MALP au SGC signifiait conserver 500000 $ sur le budget consacré à la recherche, plutôt que de devoir financer la construction d'une nouvelle sonde. Alors elle pousserait, même si c'était pénible.

"Vous marquez un point" admit son collègue.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, seulement troublé par la respiration de l'équipe. Ils étaient revenus sur un terrain plus plat, ce qui facilitait grandement leur tâche.

Enfin, au détour d'un chemin, la Porte fut en vue, encore distante de 2 kilomètres.

"C'est pas trop tôt" commenta l'archéologue. Il se passa une main sur le front, et reprit sa position sur le côté de l'appareil, à l'arrière. "Et sinon... comment dire... comment comptez-vous... gérer votre nouvelle situation ?" demanda t-il innocemment.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil vers Jack. Il est vrai que l'évolution rapide de la "situation", comme disait Daniel, ne leur avait guère laissé le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire par rapport à la loi de non fraternisation.

Elle-même ne se voyait pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps dans l'illégalité vis-à-vis des règlements de l'Air Force, et connaissant Jack, il devait en être de même pour lui. Et elle ne se voyait pas non plus renoncer à leur relation.

Ce qui signifiait que l'un des deux allait devoir démissionner, ou changer d'équipe pour mettre un terme à la relation de subordination qui les liait.

Bien que leur début de leur relation fut tout récent, elle n'avait absolument aucun doute sur ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, avaient passé des jours entiers ensemble en mission et elle voyait mal quel "défaut rédhibitoire" elle pourrait découvrir chez Jack O'neill par la suite.

Oui, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec lui, et aucun individu ni aucune loi ne l'en empêcherait.

"On va y réfléchir, Daniel", répondit Jack d'un ton mesuré, la sortant de sa réflexion. "Et on vous tiendra au courant" ajouta t-il, coupant ainsi court à toute tentative de questionnement par le jeune archéologue.

§§§

Après plusieurs heures d'effort, ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la Porte. Les nuages menaçants qui commençaient à s'amonceler au dessus de leurs têtes confortaient Jack dans sa décision d'annuler la mission. Une deuxième nuit comme ça, non merci ! Enfin, pour la partie météorologique, bien entendu...

Daniel avait composé les coordonnées de la Terre, et Jack communiqua brièvement par radio avec le centre de commandes pour les informer de la situation et de leur retour prématuré. Teal'c entra le code GDO, et confirma qu'il avait reçu le signal confirmant l'ouverture de l'iris.

Un dernier effort permit de faire monter le MALP sur la petite plateforme qui supportait la Porte, et celui-ci disparut à travers l'horizon du vortex, accompagné par Daniel et Teal'c.

Sam et Jack, restés un peu retrait, se firent face avant de traverser pour rentrer au SGC.

"Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à notre avenir..." dit O'neill, les mains dans les poches.

"Du moment que nous sommes ensemble... ça me va." répondit la jeune femme.

Quelques gouttes de plus commençaient à tomber, et le tonnerre raisonna au loin.

"Oh, juste une dernière chose avant que nous rentrions à la maison..."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, Jack posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Pour patienter avant que notre situation soit un peu plus légale." fit-il avec son habituel sourire o'neillien.

"Patienter n'est pas notre fort, on dirait..." fit-elle remarquer, en référence aux "incidents" de la veille.

Leurs radios grésillèrent au même moment.

 _"Colonel O'neill ? Major Carter ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"_

Jack attrapa son talkie :

"On arrive, Walter, on arrive..." fit-il tout en regardant Sam.

Ils se sourirent, confiants, et passèrent le vortex.

§§§

 _Deux ans plus tard._

"Oh, Daniel, cessez de jouer les rabats-joie, pour une fois..." plaisantant Jack en descendant la rampe d'accès à la Porte d'un pas léger.

"Il a raison, Daniel" ajouta le Capitaine David Lopez, qui avait rejoint SG-1 presque deux ans plus tôt. "les Broncos ont encore une chance de gagner le championnat, la situation n'est pas _si_ catastrophique que ça...".

"Mouais... et vous Teal'c, qu'elle est votre opinion sur la question ?"

"Je pense que les Packers de Green Bay ont plus de chance d'accéder à la finale, Daniel Jackson."

"Ah, vous voyez !" s'exclama l'archéologue. "Il y en a au moins un qui est réaliste. Et puis on devrait demander à Sam, je suis sûre qu'elle serait du même avis que moi.

"Le Docteur Carter n'est pas vraiment intéressée par le football, Daniel Jackson..."

"Messieurs, bon retour à la maison..."

Le Général Hammond en personne était venu les accueillir en bas de la rampe d'embarquement.

"Le débriefing de mission est _exceptionnellement_ reporté à demain matin. Allez prendre une bonne douche, et passez à l'infirmerie."

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton neutre en regardant Jack d'un air impénétrable.

Ce dernier sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas...

Il confia sans ménagement son P-90 à un airman en faction, et songea à se rendre directement à l'infirmerie au pas de course, mais se reprit. La douche était obligatoire, pas seulement pour des raisons d'hygiène, mais aussi pour des raisons de sécurité biologique.

Il laissa son équipe en salle d'embarquement, et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les vestiaires. Arrivé sur place, il se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse, laissant sans ménagement ses affaires sales en tas sur le sol, attrapa une bouteille de gel douche désinfectant, et pris la douche la plus rapide de son existence.

Il sortit de la cabine, s'habilla rapidement d'un simple pantalon de treillis et d'un t-shirt noir, et fonça vers l'infirmerie.

§§§

"Janet. Est-ce que..."

La doctoresse lui sourit avec chaleur et hocha la tête.

"Suivez-moi."

Elle n'avait jamais vu Jack dans un tel état, mais comprenait assez aisément sa fébrilité. Sur leur passage, les infirmières et les quelques soldats présents à l'infirmerie leur jetèrent des regards curieux et amusés.

Les deux militaires arrivèrent enfin devant le box où était installée Sam.

Jack lança un regard anxieux au médecin.

"Tout s'est bien passé, Jack. Vous pouvez y aller." Elle lui toucha le bras en signe d'encouragement, puis s'effaça.

O'neill poussa la porte du box, puis la referma délicatement derrière lui.

Il se rapprocha de Sam, qui tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet de couvertures, au sein duquel dormait paisiblement un bébé âgé de quelques heures.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

"Elle est arrivée avec quelques jours d'avance."

Il s'assit sur la chaise disposée à côté du lit.

"Je peux... ?"

"Bien sûr."

Le petit paquet passa des bras de Sam à ceux de Jack, qui sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

Une petite main dépassait des couvertures, et il la prit dans la sienne. La menotte se referma autour de son pouce, et le colonel sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Ils avaient réussi, tous les deux. Malgré tous les obstacles, ils venaient d'avoir un bébé.

Alors qu'il berçait tranquillement sa fille dans ses bras, Jack entendit un peu de bruit dans le couloir, et vit la tête d'un certain archéologue dépasser par la vitre de la porte.

"Je crois qu'il y a des curieux qui veulent te voir, ma belle..." fit Jack au bébé endormi.

Sam sourit de bon coeur.

"Allez, va leur ouvrir, tu vois bien qu'ils sont impatients..."

"Hum, je ne sais pas, Daniel pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle pourrait vouloir devenir archéologue, par exemple..."

"Jack..."

"J'y vais, j'y vais."

Il reposa délicatement sa fille dans les bras de Sam, et ouvrit la porte.

 **FIN**

§§§§§

 _Et voilà, après plusieurs mois d'attente, voici le bout de cette fanfiction que j'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an et demi ! J'espère que cela vous a plu :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)_

 _Stargatement vôtre, BF._


End file.
